Not Just Another Girl
by Martina G
Summary: AU: No Aliens! Liz Parker is a rich girl on the run from her past. Max Evans is the guy who could change her future.
1. Default Chapter

**Author:** Martina G

**Title:** Not Just Another Girl

**Category:** AU M/L

**Summary: **Liz Parker is a rich girl on the run from her past. Max Evans is the bad boy she falls for with demons of his own. Loosely based on the 1991 movie Rich Girl.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or anything related to the show Roswell. All I can take credit for is my own skewed imagination. So don't sue. Wouldn't be worth it anyway.

**A/N: ** I was sitting at home bored, on a Friday night, because I was stupid enough to twist my knee the day before. Anyway,something prompted me to re-read this story which I finished back in December. OMFG! Why did no one tell me how bad the first few chapters were? Based on the first chapter alone, I myself would never have read this. So, here's my attempt at rewriting history. Don't really expect anyone to re-read it, but it will make me feel a lot better.

Liz Parker paused outside the doors of Evolution Night club in northeast Philadelphia, her heart fluttering nervously. Reaching into her Prada handbag for her silver compact, she quickly checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. Noting that her silky dark hair was tangle free and picture perfect, she moved on to her makeup. Recoating her lips with just a touch of cherry blossom lip gloss, she tossed the items back into her handbag and pulled open the door of the nightclub.

She was pleasantly surprised at how nice the place was. Maybe not country club nice, but nice non-the-less. The décor was done in colors of black, silver, and goal, lending the club an 80's disco type of look. Or what Liz assumed was an 80's look based on the movie 54. The neon colored skylights only added to this picture. There were about twenty to thirty tables on the lower level of the club, as well as booths and lounging chairs on the upper level. There was also a huge dance floor, entertainment stage, bar, and several doors leading to god only where.

It was at this bar that Liz spotted the first signs of actual human life in the seemingly empty establishment. Two blonde's sat on stools caught up in a private conversation. _Must be juicy_. Liz thought, because neither had noticed her enter the club. She assumed they worked there by their similar modes of dress. _Duh_. She mocked herself as she took in the black mini-skirts and black tee-shirts with the word Evolution emblazoned across them in silver. Making her way over to where they were sitting, she addressed the taller of the two.

"Is Lou around?"

The blonde never bothered to answer. Instead, she stared at Liz disdainfully. _What's up_ _with that? _Liz wondered, slightly disconcerted. Had she gotten the owners name wrong? She could have sworn Marla, the secretary from the temp agency, had told her to ask for Lou. So what was the deal? Cause the other blonde hadn't answered her either.

Usually slow to anger, Liz's temper flared to life, as she intercepted the smirk passed between the two girls as they took in her attire. Liz prided herself on making a good first impression, and there was no way in hell they could find fault with her black Donna Karan pant suit. Ok, so she was slightly wrinkled. But she'd worn this suit since ten in the morning, through several job interviews, and it was now after six. She was just about to ask the two blonde's what their problem was, when a voice coming from one of the mystery door caused all three of them to jump.

"What the hell is this? I don't pay good money for you girls to sit around and gossip," said the portly man with salt and pepper hair, as he walked toward the three of them. "We open in less than an hour. Get to work!"

The two blonde's went scrambling in different directions which Liz found amusing. Unfortunately, it left her the center of attention before their obviously irate boss.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"My name is Liz Parker," she stuttered out quickly. The man was like a freaking drill sergeant. "Marla Danoto at the temp agency said I might be able to find employment here."

"You know Marla," Lou asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Liz answered, confidence returning to her voice. "We go _way_ back," she exaggerated, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Well that's too bad. I can't stand that girl!" Lou grumbled. "Chic almost cost me my liquor license a few years back. Damned under aged drinkers."

"Damn," Liz whispered to herself, her shoulders drooping in frustration. This was just another dead end. If things kept going the way they were she didn't know what she would do. Maybe she could try accessing her trust fund early.

Lou was puzzled as he watched the girl's shoulders droop. Judging by the way she was dressed, though he was no fashion expert, It was blatantly obvious she came from money. So why would someone like her need a job? Even her name sounded high maintenance. Wait…had she said her last name Parker. Because Lou knew only one Parker synonymous with money, and there was no way she was related to him. _Was she? _To be on the safe side he'd better look in to it.

"Hey kid," Lou smiled broadly. "I was just jokin with you. Why don't you have a seat at the bar while I run in the back and grab you an application."

Raising confused brown eyes to meet evasive grey, Liz shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at the bar. As she watched Lou rush off towards his office she could help but think, _weird guy. _

Inside his office, Lou dialed the number of one of his higher up connections. "Yo Dave, this is Lou. You know if Jeff Parker gotta kid? He do? What age? I need his number quick. It's important."

Lou returned ten minutes later all smiles and handed Liz the application. "Here you go kid. Just fill this here out and you can start tomorrow. It just so happens that one of my waitress's had to leave town in a hurry. Some sort of domestic trouble," Lou said offhandedly. "You know how it is."

Liz actually didn't know how it was, though she smiled anyway, pretending to agree with him as she quickly filled out the application. Lou then told her to show up tomorrow at around six. Thanking him for the opportunity, Liz exited the club. It wasn't until she was halfway home that she thought to wonder about the club owners total about face.

**A/N:** First chapters a little slow. But boy does it pick up!


	2. Fathers and Daughters

**A/N:** I wrote this story some time last year. Since then I have been editing or rewriting the chapters one by one. Please bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own!

**Chapter: 2** Fathers and Daughters

The following afternoon, Liz stormed out of the Law Offices' of Wyle, Fitz, and Martin. She was absolutely livid. Not only hadn't her late mother's executor James Wyle granted Liz early access to her trust fund, but he had lied about his reasons for not doing so. Liz knew in her heart her father Jeff Parker was behind it. He'd do just about anything to keep her under his thumb. And she, well… she'd do just about anything to keep from under it. She'd even go as far as accepting money from her late mother's estate. Money she knew to be tainted with his brand.

Liz and her father had never had an easy relationship. In some ways they were too much alike, though Liz shuddered at the thought. However, after the death of her mother Nancy Parker in a freak car accident, any pretenses of a truce had ceased. Liz could no longer hide her contempt. She considered her feeling completely justified too. After all, hadn't her father been shacked up with his latest mistress at the time of her mother's death? Liz never forgave him for that. As she walked down the busy streets of center city Philadelphia, Liz tried to figure out her next course of action.

Twenty minutes later, Liz sat at a table inside of Bookbinders Café on Broad Street. She sipped liberally from a cup of vanilla latte. It had gone a long way towards soothing her anger. With her trust fund no longer an option, Liz was grateful more than ever that she had scored that waitress job. Thankfully she'd also had the foresight to pays several months rent on the apartment she rented three days ago,off of Spring Garden Street. Of course she had to trade in her cherry red Corvette for the money, but needs must when the devil drives. At least that was how she thought of it at the time. The car had been a birthday present from her father when she turned eighteen, or more like a bribe. That was three years ago, when her father first became sloppy with his indiscretions. So yeah, she really wasn't missing that car too much.

Liz used the money from its sale to buy herself a compact little Toyota, as well as several items of furniture for her new apartment. She didn't need much for the one bedroom loft, though it was hardly what she was accustomed to. Her father had been so certain she couldn't make it on her own. Well, she would show him. Just thinking about their last argument caused her blood pressure to rise.

**Flashback**

_Liz walked swiftly down the stairs of her family's Society Hill home heading for the front door. She was stopped short of her destination as Jeff Parker called to her from inside his den. _

_"Elizabeth, I'd like to speak with you. Now please." His voice carried out to the hallway more of a command than a request. "There is something we need to address."_

_Sighing in frustration, Liz changed direction and headed towards Jeff's office. Slouching just inside the doorway she said sarcastically, "So where's the fire?"_

_As Jeff Parker eyed her with disdain, Liz could just imagine what he saw. Loose fitting grey sweats that barely hung on her hips, University of Penn sweatshirt, and hair pulled back in a disheveled ponytail. On her feet she wore an old pair of flip flops. To him she must look a mess. His next words confirmed it. _

_"You know it's a shame. All that time your mother devoted to turning you into a young lady, wasted. If she could see you now…"_

_"…Don't you dare bring her into this!" Angry tears sparkled in Liz's eyes. _

_"Then sit down and pretend to have some decorum," Jeff said blandly. _

_What an absolute bastard, Liz thought, as she crossed the plush wheat colored carpet to take a seat across from her father's desk. Folding her hands like an obedient child, she gave a mock pose of being disciplined. _

_"As I was saying," Jeff began smoothly, "I received a letter in the mail today. Can you guess who it was from? No? Well, I'll tell you. It was from the Dean of your college. Apparently, someone hasn't been performing up to school standards," he eyed her pointedly. "For some time now, might I add. Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Jeff asked when Liz remained silent. _

_"Well, gee dad, I don't know," Liz said sarcastically. "My lackluster performance at school couldn't possibly have anything to do with my mother dying recently."_

_"Is that what your recent rebellion and disrespect has been about?" Jeff's tone was heavy with disbelief. "For Gods sake the women's been gone for nearly a year."_

_"And how long did you mourn her? Huh? Did you mourn her at all? Yeah, it is about mom. It has always been about mom and how you treated her. The only difference is, now that she gone, I won't tolerate your hypocrisy anymore," Liz said coldly._

_"So the gloves come off." Jeff smiled maliciously. "Are you sure you can go the distance? Cause I don't pull my punches for anyone."_

_Liz silently crossed her arms over her chest and glared._

_"So be it," Jeff said angrily. "It's about time you learned some home truths about your mother, anyway. She was not the saint you like to believe. She had flaws just like the rest of us mere mortals. If you really want to know the truth your mother was weak. And there is nothing I despise more than weakness except greed, and she was greedy too!" _

"_That's a lie! My mother was one of the strongest women I knew. And she didn't have a mercenary bone in her body." Liz's fist curled angrily at her sides._

"_Then you didn't know your mother," Jeff said condescendingly, before rising from behind his desk to pour himself a drink. _

"_So you'd like me to believe," Liz said bitterly. _

"_No. It's the truth," Jeff said impatiently as he returned to his seat with a glass of scotch. Taking a quick sip from the glass, he sat it down to stare at Liz. "Answer me this. If Nancy was such a righteous woman, why did she never leave me? Even you have to admit I gave her plenty of justification." _

"_No answer?" Jeff mocked as Liz remained silent. "Then I'll tell you why," he continued. "It was the lure of money that kept her with me. When it came right down to it your mother was no better than any other gold digger out there. Like hell Nancy was ever going to walk out on me and all my millions!"_

"_I won't listen to these lies!" Liz jumped to her feet angrily. "How can you sit there and malign her like that? Do you think I knew my own mother **so** little? She was always sponsoring charities and giving money away to worthy causes. She never tried to horde money like most wealthy do. Like you do! Besides that," Liz interrupted as Jeff went to speak, "Mom had money of her own which she left to me in her will. You can say what you want, but I know the truth. Mom stayed because she was unfortunate enough to love a cold hearted bastard like you," Liz said, dropping back down in the chair feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. _

"_That's really what you'd like to believe?" Jeff asked calmly. A little to calmly for Liz's peace of mind. It had her huddling in the chair like a lost child waiting for Jeff's next jab Unbeknownst to her he was going for the knock out. "So I'm the big bad serpent that ruined Eden huh? Well listen up little girl," his tone turned glacial, "because daddy is about to ruin some more of your illusions. Not only did your mother not possess any money when I met her, but she possessed little class either. She was born and raised and going nowhere in Roswell NM when she received a scholarship to Penn. One think I can say for Nancy is that she never lacked ambition. From the moment she found out I came from money it was her life's ambition to land me. And once she did, she clung like a cheap suit. Don't get me wrong. Nancy was never cheap. In fact she remains my most expensive piece of ass to date," Jeff laughed harshly as Liz's face went from pale to red._

"_I won't listen to this," Liz moved to get up from the chair."_

"_Can't take the truth?" Jeff's taunt had her subsiding once again as she stared at him with her in her eyes._

"_As I was saying," he continued. "Before I knew what hit me, I was married straight out of college and had a baby on the way. Yeah, Nancy was a real class act alright," Jeff said cynically. "The first year of our marriage was pure hell! In later years I learned to tolerate Nancy, but I never loved her. I never could," Jeff shook his head in disgust._

"_Are you satisfied now?" Liz's voice was anguished as tears rolled down her face. _

"_You forced this conversation, Elizabeth. Be woman enough to take it," Jeff said showing little sympathy. "Believe me. I could say more."_

"_Please, don't," Liz said standing shakily to her feet. "I get it already. You never loved my mother and I wasn't planned. Stands to reason you would hate me too. I don't need to be told," Liz's voice cracked as she headed for the door. _

"_Don't be silly," Jeff scoffed. Had Liz not had her back turned to him she would have seen the shadow of remorse in his eyes. "No one hates their own child. I never blamed you for what your mother did. Now come and sit back down so we can discuss this school matter." _

"_There's nothing left to discuss," Liz turned to stare at Jeff with her hand on the door knob. Goodbye, father."_

"_If you walk out that front door Elizabeth there is no turning back. You've been sheltered your entire life. Do you really think you can make it alone? You won't last a second in the real world." Jeff's words fell on deaf ears as Liz slipped out the door closing it behind her with a finality she meant to keep. _


	3. How the Other Half Lives

**A/N**: Newest chapter added. Updated 7/10/05. I'm getting there. Before I'm finished this whole story will be revamped. Some of the chapters will even be renamed. Not sure which ones just yet.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Nada.

**Chapter: 3** How The Other Half Lives

Liz returned home from Bookbinders and settled in for a nap. She was determined not to let thoughts of her father plague her for another second. She got her first taste of how the other half lived later that night. She'd been working in her exalted position as a waitress for nearly two hours, and it had only cost her ten dollars. To keep the waitresses honest, Lou had implemented a rule that Liz found nothing short of ingenious. For the first month of employment at Evolution, a waitress had to pay out of her own pocket for any tallies that came up short in her section. Unfortunately, Liz had already been stiffed for three drinks tonight. At that rate, she'd be paying Lou to work there.

Another drawback of her current position was that she had run into the two blondes from the day before. Isabel the taller of the two was indeed another waitress, and still positively icy. Maria however, as Liz discovered was in fact a bartender. She seemed ok, but Liz was still reserving judgment. Either way, it did not really matter to Liz. She was just passing through, biding her time until she figured out her next move.

As she made her way across the crowded night club heading in the direction of the bar, she passed a group of frat boys and one of them grabbed her ass. Acting on instinct, Liz upended half a bottle of beer on top of his head.

"Someone needs to cool off," she said sarcastically, before striding away. The sounds of his cohort's laughter rang in her ears. _Great! There goes my tip_. Liz sighed. _Yeah, right, because frat boys tip so well._ She smiled in irony.

Reaching the bar, Liz placed her next round of orders with Maria. "I need two tequila shooters, one rum and coke, and a bottle of hypnotic," she read from her tablet.

"So how's it going?" Maria asked in a friendly manner, her brightly painted mouth smiling widely.

"It's going," Liz said tartly, the incident of a few minutes ago still fresh on her mind.

"I bet," Maria laughed, having seen what happened. Maybe she had judged the new girl too hastily. Maria filled Liz's order with ease and expertise, before she passed the drink tray back to Liz.

"Can I give you some advice?" Maria nearly shouted as the club's music switched to Usher's "Yeah" and the crowd went wild.

"Sure, why not?" Liz said, bending her dark ponytailed head towards Maria so she could hear her.

"Next time one of those yahoos grabs a fist full of your ass, tell 'em you like girls. Then point Isabel out as your girlfriend. I guarantee you, It works every time. Just one of Isabel's icy looks can freeze a man at a thousand paces," Maria mocked.

"I bet," Liz parroted Maria's earlier words as they both burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Isabel asked her voice like a Nordic breeze as she stepped up behind Liz.

There was a momentary pause, a silence, as Liz's startled brown eyes met Maria's amused green. The two of them burst into hysterical laughter. Meanwhile, Isabel shot them a look that said someone would pay later before huffing away.

Liz wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as a tentative friendship was born between herself and Maria. "Thanks Maria," Liz's voice was still breathless from laughing. "I really needed that."

"No problem chica," Maria said, giving her newest comrade a wink. "But you really ought to get those orders delivered. Lou can be a real stickler for good work ethic," she pouted.

With a wave of her hand Liz went off on her way. She delivered the drinks with little fanfare and moved on to the next table. By midnight her feet felt like hotdogs stuffed in too small buns. In fact, her whole body wasn't faring to well. Smoke from people's cigarettes had taken up permanent residents in her hair. And her arms… well, they ached pretty badly from carrying trays all night. She'd be lucky if she were still standing by closing. How did people do this job for a living? She wondered in dismay.

With a tremendous sigh she flipped back her order paid and approached her next table. "May I take your…"

She never finished the sentence because her immediate attention was drawn to Lou who stood on the stage. He was making some sort of announcement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he smiled broadly to Liz's surprise. His portly figure looked somewhat professional in dark pants and white dress shirt. His receding salt and pepper hair was also neatly combed and his mustache trimmed. "I know this is the part of the evening you've all been waiting for," Lou continued, his grey eyes gleaming. "So please give it up for my own discovery and best club band around, **Breakout**."

Liz watched in wonder as the crowd went absolutely wild. She could have understood this reaction if Lou had announced Destiny's Child or some other well known celebrity. But all this over a club band? She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Ten minutes later, Liz was in total agreement. In fact, she was mesmerized. The group was good, maybe even great, but it was the lead singer that had Liz practically salivating, an unheard of occurrence. Liz could tell from the rising sexual tension in the air that nearly all the women in the club were of the same mind set. The singer was totally drool worthy. He wasn't just _hot_, he was on fire. From his athletic body encased in glove like fitting black jeans, and tee-shirt, to his beautiful dark hair that fell over his forehead and curled adorably around his ears. But what really drew Liz in, what had tingles running up and down her spine, were his soulful amber eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he crooned into the microphone.

_**The place was packed, the music was loud**_

_**But all I could see was her face in the crowd**_

_**She winked at me…**_

Liz knew it was wishful thinking, but she could almost swear he was staring at her as he sang the words.

_**Feelin good, but I didn't care**_

_**All I could see was her standin there…**_

_You are being delusional Liz. _ She told herself self deprecatingly. There is no way he was singing to her. But she couldn't get over the feeling that he was.

_**I say the crowd got up**_

_**The band was playin**_

_**But in my mind I could hear her sayin**_

_**I love you**_

_**She could've been from anywhere**_

_**She could've had just anyone**_

_**I bet the girl seen another world**_

_**Not just another girl…**_

With those few verses Liz was smitten. But of course she was too cool to show it. So when he winked at her, proving that it hadn't been her imagination, she shot him down with a cool look of her own. Tossing her ponytail over her shoulder Liz marched towards the bar. Only in all her _coolness, _she'd forgotten to take the couples order.


	4. The New Girl

**A/N**: Another chapter revamped. Dated 7/13/05.

**Disclaimer**: Same!

**Chapter**: **4** The New Girl

Max watched the new waitress silently from his perch on the end of the stage. He looked on as she wiped down tables and cleared away used glasses and beer bottles. It was nearly 3 am and the club was all but empty except for a few wait staff, Lou, himself, and of course the _new_ girl. That's how Max thought of her. The new girl. He was not privy to her name yet. He'd meant to ask Izzy, but for reasons he didn't like to think about she and Alex were in a rush to leave tonight. That left only Maria to provide Max with the information he sought. Unfortunately, she and Michael had been in rare form tonight. No sooner had the band finished their last set than Max observed the two of them going at it. Arguing that is. All because some "ho" as Maria described the girl, had the audacity to toss Michael her underwear as they were leaving the stage. After about twenty minutes of arguing, Maria stormed out of the club yelling over her shoulder that Michael should find somewhere else to sleep tonight. As predicted Michael had stormed after her.

This accounted for Max's current predicament. He'd thought about introducing himself to the new girl, but that would be too simple. So there he sat pretending to go over lyrics for the following night. If Lou found Max's lingering strange he kept it to himself. Instead he walked around the club locking up for the night. Meanwhile, Max contented himself with watching the new girl.

He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Never before in his life had Max felt such an instant connection with another human being. He'd spotted her the instant he'd stepped on stage. From that moment on, every word he sang was dedicated to her. And after performing for over two hours, Max should be dead on his feet. But he wasn't. Just being in her presence had rejuvenated him, suffused his body with renewed energy. She was in a word, _lovely_. Max had dated prettier girls, and even sexier woman. But there was just something in her chocolate brown eyes that called to him. His fingers literally itched to run themselves through her dark silky hair. She was petite, he noticed. But not overly so. _Just enough for a mouthful_. He thought heatedly. As she bent down to pick something up from the floor, Max couldn't help but notice what a great—

"Hey Max," a whinny voice interrupted his stint at voyeurism.

_Damn!_ Max cursed silently as he turned to see Tess Harding standing beside him. _What the hell was she still doing here? For that matter, what in the hell had he ever seen in her? _About a year ago the band held auditions for a female vocalist. At the time Tess had seemed to fit the bill. Though not overly tall, her curvaceous figure, baby blue eyes, and blonde curls had reminded Max of Satan's own angel. And despite her whiny tones, she could actually sing. So she'd gotten the job. To bad it took Max nearly six months of dating her to find out she was more Satan than angel. They'd broken up several months ago, yet Tess still refused to accept it. Now that the band was starting to make a name for themselves, they loathed to ditch her. However, her constant badgering was of him was becoming tiresome.

"What can I do for you, Tess?" Max finally asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth than he knew he had made a mistake. Judging by the gleam that lit Tess's eyes, she had put her own connotation on his words. The smile on her face was huge enough light up all of downtown Philly.

"What a coincidence you're still here," she simpered. "I came back because I forgot my bracelet." She jingled the charm on her wrist for Max's inspection.

_More like she left it on purpose._ He thought sardonically. If she'd even left it at all. Max hadn't realized how thoroughly he's tuned out, until Tess tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"So how about it?" She asked her blue eyes wide and guileless.

Max should have been warned but he asked anyway. "How about what?" The frown on his face should have discouraged her.

"We go back to my place," she said seductively, "so we can get the real party started. I've even got some coke," Tess whispered, leaning into Max so that her overflowing breasts in a too tiny tank brushed against his arm.

Max flinched in disgust. It was on thing to be a slut, but was Tess now adding addict to her resume? With each dawning day, she was beginning to remind Max of someone else he used to know. Someone he hadn't thought about in years. Or so he'd convinced himself.

"Look Tess," Max fought to speak kindly. "It's been a really long day and I'm beat. I just wanna go home and crash. More to the point, we don't have that type of relationship anymore. Just accept it," he finished quietly.

A look of pure venom crossed Tess's face turning her baby blues into chips of ice. Though she quickly regained her composure and shot Max a fake smile. "Your loss," Tess said, before spinning on her heels to exit the club.

Max sighed in relief as he watched her leave. _Something's gotta give. _He thought desperately. The situation with Tess was getting downright ugly. Before making his next move though, he would talk it over with Alex and Michael. Maybe they could offer him some insight on how to handle this. Because this thing with Tess had the potential to affect the entire band.

Unbeknownst to Max, Liz had witnessed the entire incident. She'd been well aware of his eyes following her for the past hour. She just hadn't known what to do about it. The last thing she needed in her life right now was more complications. And getting involved with the lead singer would definitely be a complication. Besides that, she was nobody's groupie. It looked to her like he had more women than he knew what to do with anyway. With that thought in mind, Liz quickly finished her task and headed for the locker room. Once there, she grabbed her handbag and headed in the direction of the back exit. She was startled as someone stepped in front of her blocking her path.

Max saw her attempt at a quick escape and decided to head her off. It was a decidedly singular experience. He'd never had a girl run away from him before. Now, as he stared into her doe like eyes, he couldn't help but grin.

"What are you like a stalker or something," Liz gasped, her eyes narrowing in anger as she noted his cocky smile. _One of those was he?_

"No. I'm Max," he rasped in a sexy voice. "You must be the new girl."

For about a second Liz was absolutely tongue tied. It was a combination of his voice as well as proximity. His body gave off a raw magnetism that made her dizzy. _Oh yeah, he was trouble with a capital T._

"Um, nice to meet you Max. But I really gotta go," she said breathlessly, while pushing past him to exit the door.

"But I didn't catch your name," he said, looking like a little boy being denied a treat.

"That because I didn't throw it," she said lightly before stepping out the door. _He's not for you Liz._ She silently rebuked herself as she headed for her car. He was the kind of guy 50's mom's warned their daughters about. All devil may care attitude and sexy smile. The kind of guy that made your pulse race and your body tingle. The kind of guy that broke your heart.

Max stood there glumly as he watched her leave. _Well that was a bust. _Wouldn't Alex and Michael get a kick out of this? Being the lead singer of a band, Max was accustomed to women throwing themselves at him. Apparently he had started to believe his own _hype. _Smiling bemusedly at his own conceit, Max contemplated his next move. After a few seconds he began to whistle contentedly. Because just like the song said, if at first you don't succeed, pick yourself up and try again.

**A/N:** It wasn't until I started re-editing this story that I noticed how melodramatic some of the chapters are. So, while some chapters will be revamped because of grammatical errors, others will be dramatically rewritten.


	5. Miss Independent

**A/N:** Another chapter edited. 7/15/05.

**Disclaimer:** Same as Always.

**Chapter: 5** Miss Independent

Liz was absolutely exhausted as she entered her apartment and flicked on the light. Tossing her handbag carelessly to the floor, she kicked off her black mini boots and arched her aching feet. Leaving everything where it landed, she headed in the direction of the kitchen. Once there, she reached inside the refrigerator for a bottle of Evian water. Unscrewing the top, she took a very unladylike swig before placing the bottle back inside.

She noticed the abrasiveness of the carpet as she headed for her bedroom. _You get what you pay for._ She thought ironically. At four hundred dollars a month, what had she expected, the Hilton? Once inside her room, she flopped tiredly onto the bed and curled a pillow under her head. _God I need a shower! _She grimaced in disgust while running her finger through her smoke filled hair. She would just lay there for a few minutes before getting up.

**-&-**

Liz woke up frowning with a bad taste in her mouth, and the stench of her own body odor stinging her nose. She was a complete mess. A brief smile flitted across her face as she recalled the night before. Meeting Max had been the highlight of her evening. He'd possessed just as much magnetism in person as he had on stage. More even. He stirred in Liz feelings she had no business feeling.

_**Miss Independent**_

_**Miss self sufficient**_

_**Miss keep your distance, mmm**_

Liz had only dated causally while away at college. This gained her a reputation for being quite exclusive. Most guys accused her of being stuck-up. The rest saw her as a challenge. Like some prize to be won. It did not help either that her father was one of the riches men in the state. She never knew if people truly liked her, or her father's money. As a result she'd developed major trust issues. Though if she were being honest, her trust issues started long before college.

_**Miss unafraid**_

**_Miss get out of my way_**

**_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_**

Everything could be traced back to her parent's dysfunctional marriage. Before Nancy Parker's death she had been one of the saddest women Liz knew. She'd kept up a good appearance, but Liz saw through it. There were even rumors after her death that Nancy Parker had committed suicide. Liz refused to believe it. Her mother would never have done that. Or so she had believed at the time. Now, she wasn't so sure. Taking into consideration her father's recent revelations…well, she just didn't know. Because of that, Liz planned to never fall in love. She would _never_ give anyone that much influence over her.

_**Miss on her own**_

_**Miss almost grown**_

_**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**_

Propelled from any sense of good mood, Liz rolled over to squint at the clock on her bedside table. She was dismayed to find it was after twelve in the afternoon. If she were at home she'd be having brunch with the girls at the Country Club by now. They'd always set aside Saturday's to catch up on shopping and gossip. She, Courtney, and Pam, had been joined at the hip since what seemed like forever. The three of them had meet at an all girls private school when they were kids. In fact, Pam's father Brian Troy was an executive for one of her father's companies. So she and Pam had been especially close.

However, the death of her mother changed all that. Liz began to distance herself from them. Those days of frivolous shopping sprees and gossiping were long gone. She wasn't _that_ girl anymore. Would never be _that_ girl again. Her eyes were opened now. And they could never be closed again. So no, she wouldn't have been a brunch with the girls today. To coin a phrase, she had put away childish things.

Staggering to her feet, Liz groaned audibly. Her body hurt in ways she could barely comprehend. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and legs were as rubbery as Jell-O. Every single muscle in her body felt misused and abused. _So this is what it feels like to work for living? _She thought satirically, while entering the bathroom on legs that shook. Apparently her father had been right, _for once._ Everything did have its price. Even independenceLizsmiled cynically before stepping under the shower.

**-&-**

While Liz was learning a valuable lesson about independence, not to far across town, Max was on a fact finding mission of his own. Namely, finding out all he could about the new waitress. He sat on the living room sofa of the apartment he and Isabel shared, waiting impatiently for her to come home. Drumming his fingers on his knees, he checked the wall clock periodically. _Where in the hell was Isabel?_ He wondered. He knew she'd spent the night at Alex's apartment, which wasn't a rare occurrence in itself, but she was usually home by now.

Max glanced around the apartment with a smile. This was one of the nicest places he and Isabel ever lived. And that wasn't saying much considering that it was a student campus apartment. But leave it to Isabel to transform the ordinary into extraordinary. She'd decorated the apartment in bright hues of red and royal blue. In addition, she strategically placed throw rugs in all the right places adding to the ambiance. They had moved into this apartment when Isabel started attending Drexel University three years ago. It was conveniently located three blocks from her school. Between the two of them, they managed to swing the rent.

While Max was content to live each day as it came, Isabel had always been ambitious. Sure Max wanted some small measure of success, but he didn't dwell on it. Isabel was different. She always had been. That's why in about six months she would be receiving her Bachelors Degree in Business Management. Older than Max by only a year, she had always liked to take charge. So as far as he was concerned, she had chosen the right career.

Max's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door swing open. He glanced up in time to see Isabel entering their apartment closely followed by Alex.

"Just give me a few minutes to change," Max heard Isabel say to Alex, before heading straight into her bedroom. Max doubted she even saw him sitting there. Alex either, as he was too busy worshiping Isabel with his eyes. Max cleared his throat to alert his friend and band guitarist to his presence.

"Talk about having it bad," Max teased, as Alex dropped into a chair across from him.

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Can I help it if your sister is a Goddess?"

Max smiled while shaking his head in bemusement. Alex was totally dedicated to Isabel. Not that his sister didn't deserve it. "So where are you guys off to?" Max asked, noting Alex's dressy attire.

"If you really must know," Alex said with smiling blues eyes, "we're going out to celebrate. Isabel made the Dean's list at the end of this semester."

"That's great!" Max said enthusiastically. "Izzy never mentioned it," his tone dropped slightly.

"She only found out yesterday, and the two of you barely crossed paths the entire day. I'm sure she would have mentioned it," Alex reassured Max. Sometimes he could read his friend like a book. He'd seen the flash of hurt in Max's eyes upon hearing the news. Alex had no siblings to call his own, so could barely fathom the close relationship Isabel and Max possessed. Then again, he did know about their childhood. To lighten the mood he added, "We started celebrating last night. If you know what I mean," Alex wriggled his eyebrows.

Max turned a shade of puce, and Alex roared with laughter. "_Way_ too much information," Max said, fighting to regain his composure. "There are just some things I never need to know about my sister. That was one of them." The disgust in his tone had Alex roaring again.

"What's so funny?" Isabel asked as she entered the room. She looked immaculate in black dress pants and Mexican styled peasant top.

"Nothing!" Max and Alex shouted in unison, their eyes wide with apprehension. Isabel in a temper could be downright scary.

"Whatever!" Isabel rolled her eyes in annoyance. She should be used to their antics by now. When left together Alex and Max possessed the combined IQ of a ten year old.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Max said to Isabel.

"Thanks," Isabel smiled for the first time since entering the room.

"I'm proud of you Izzy," Max said as he got up to give his sister a hug.

Alex watched Isabel's eyes fill with tears. The sight tugged at his heart. Even if they were tears of happiness. Adding levity to the situation, he jumped to his feet and clapped his hands. "Ok kids break it up. It's time to leave anyway, Izzy. We have a long and fun filled day ahead of us. So, chop, chop."

Isabel glared at Alex and Max hid a smile behind his hand. He was the only one that got away with calling Isabel Izzy. Her good humor was restored as Alex leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Max watched quietly as the two of them made their way towards the front door. In all the excitement he'd forgotten to ask Isabel about the new waitress.

"Hey Izzy, wait up," Max suddenly yelled causing her to spin around with a frown.

He paused nervously with his hands in his jeans pockets now that the moment was at hand. Max didn't know why he was nervous, but he was. Finally, he simply blurted, "What's the story with the new girl?"

"What do you wanna know? And why the interest?" Isabel asked, though she already knew.

"For starters her name would be good." Max answered laconically. "As for interest, let's just say she caught my attention."

"Her name is Liz," Isabel said grudgingly.

_Liz. _Max mentally savored the name. It suited her.

"It's a bad idea," Isabel discouraged.

"Thanks _mom_. But I think that's up to me."

"She's trouble Max," Isabel frowned at her brother's dreamy expression. No way was some stuck-up little girl getting her claws into him.

"Trouble how?" Max asked in disbelief. Izzy had been overprotective of him every since they were children. Back then he needed it. He could fight his own battles now.

"Look, Max, just take my word for it. She's not our sort."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Isabel tried a different tact. "What about Tess?"

"What about her? You know it's been over between us for some time now." Max's tone was indignant. "If you have a valid reason for feeling the way you do just say it. Other than that stay out of it!"

Alex who had remained quiet throughout the entire discussion caught his breath. He'd never heard Max speak to Isabel that way before. Even his expression was cold and angry. Alex waited with baited breath for Isabel's reaction. This could get ugly. Only he got the shock of his life when she merely turned to him and said, "Let's go."

Max stood and watched the door close behind them before slumping onto the sofa. He was truly confused. How had a simple question escalated into an argument between him and Izzy? They never argued. Mainly because Max always let her get her way. But not this time. He had every intention of pursuing Liz, whether Izzy liked it or not.

**A/N:** Something just occurred to me. As I rewrite these chapters one at a time, the chapter following the rewrite may become confusing. Hopefully, everyone that was going to read this story read it already. If not, please bear with me.


	6. Secret Garden

**A/N:**Chapter edited 7/17/05.

**Disclaimer**: Same.

**Chapter: 6** Secret Garden

Later that same afternoon Liz sat in her tiny living room with her legs curled at the knee. The sofa she lounged on was sturdy and cheap though surprisingly comfortable. Its wine color clashed terribly with the apartment's beige walls and brown carpet. But Liz gave this fact little regard. The purchasing of her furniture had been expedient nothing else. After her shower she ate a light breakfast of eggs and toast, washing it down with strong black coffee.

She thank God she'd had the foresight to have cable installed, or she'd be bored out of her mind right now. As it were, she sat sniffing as uncontrollable tears rolled down her face. She had just finished watching Ghost, and it had affected her strongly. The movie was released over ten years ago, yet she had never seen it before. The circle of friends she hung with were too sophisticated to sit around watching movies. Old ones at that. They were too busy jet setting to places like Aspen, Milan, and Spain. So when it came to pop culture Liz's education was seriously lacking.

She tried to decipher exactly what it was about the movie that had moved her to tears. Because she didn't believe in love. Did she? _Of course you don't! _Her inner Liz chided. If was just that…the movie had made love seem _so_ real. That if you truly loved someone it could transcend anything. Even death. It was a beautiful thought. If there was something out there other than a bunch of hormone induced chemicals, that attracted people to one another, then Liz wanted to experience it. Unfortunately, love only existed in the minds of writers and on movie screens. With a sad sigh, Liz raised the remote and turned the TV off. She stood up to wash her face when someone knocked on her door.

_Who in the hell could that be? _Liz's heart raced apprehensively. Had her father found her? Sent a detective after her? He was unscrupulous enough to do it. It didn't matter in the least that he had practically disowned her. All that mattered to him was that he got his own way. It more than likely galled him that more than a week had gone by and she hadn't come crawling back. Before Liz even knew what was happening, anger carried her feet across the floor. She flung the door open with a bang and was completely surprised.

"Is this a bad time?" Maria's smile dimmed with uncertainty. She took in Liz's disheveled appearance in one quick sweep. From her tear stained cheeks, to her old tank top and pajama bottoms. She looked nothing like the pampered princess Maria remembered from the first day.

Liz quickly composed her features and invited Maria in with a polite sweep of her hand. After they were both seated, Liz said flippantly, "This is a surprise. Would I be remiss in my duties as a host if I asked what you were doing here?" Liz had not meant to sound quite so snotty, but Maria had caught her with her guard down. That transgression alone had brought out the Parker in Liz.

Maria merely smiled. "If I understood even half of what you just said then I might been offended. But since I don't…" Maria shrugged. "We'll just forget about it. Because if I let you run me off, you'll never hear about the amazing coincidence I discovered."

"I'm all aflutter," Liz said sarcastically. She was actually mildly intrigued but unwilling to show it.

"I bet you are," Maria said with a wink. "Don't think I didn't notice the secret looks between you and Max all night either. So you plan on tappin that, huh?" Maria gave tit for tat and watched Liz blush furiously. People who did not know Maria mistook her for a flake. It had a lot to do with her blonde hair, quirky nature, and weird fashion sense. However, those who did know her knew she was incredibly perceptive. Now Liz did too.

She stared at Maria with grudging respect before asking, "So what's the big mystery."

"Oh, I didn't tell you already?" Maria feigned innocence.

"Would you just spit it out?" Liz nearly shouted. She was mystified when this sent Maria digging into her huge handbag.

"Take a couple hits of this. You'll feel much better," Maria said, trying to hand Liz a vial with a mysterious liquid substance inside. She almost roared with laughter as Liz's eyes grew huge. "Relax chica; it's only cedar oil from my mom's shop. It's supposed to relieve stress," she said laughingly.

Liz looked at Maria holding the vial and they both burst into hysterical laughter. After their laughter died down, Maria told her the reason for her visit.

It took a few minutes for Liz to process it all. Apparently Maria's boyfriend Michael the drummer for **Breakout, **was also Lou's bookkeeper. That made him in charge of payroll. While adding Liz into the books he'd noticed her address. Coincidentally, she had moved into the apartment directly upstairs from Michael and Maria. Go figure.

"Isn't that great?" Maria asked a bemused Liz.

Liz thought it over for a second before smiling brightly. "Yeah, it is."

The next hour or two passed in a blur as Maria caught Liz up on all the ends and out of **the gang. **A term she continually used. The gang included Max and Isabel who were brother and sister. _Gag_. Alex who was Isabel's boyfriend. _Poor thing. _And of course Michael who was Maria's boyfriend. They had all met in high school. Once the band was formed they all became especially close. Alex was the bands original instigator, while Max and Michael jumped on the bandwagon, so to speak. He was such a great guy that he did not mind taking a backseat when Max's popularity grew. Interesting story after interesting story poured out of Maria's mouth. By the time she finally left, her and Liz's friendship was truly cemented.

**-&-**

Liz's night was turning out to be the exact opposite of her day. While her day had been enlightening and fun. Her night thus far had been pure **hell**. _Why was it that people didn't eat before coming to a nightclub?_ Liz wondered disgustedly. _And when had beer and buffalo wings become an American phenomenon?_ She'd gone to the kitchen numerous times tonight to place order after order of buffalo wings. It was on this particular trip that she bumped into someone as she pushed through the double doors. Strong arms reached out to steady her, and she looked straight into the eyes of Max Evans.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Parker. Or should I call you Liz?" He teased.

Liz fought to regain her equilibrium both physically and mentally before speaking. "I would return the compliment, but then I'd be lying," Liz tartly replied. Her heart was beating triple time belying her words.

"The pulse beating in your neck says differently," Max reached out to touch her face, the palm of his hand warm and gentle.

Liz was temped to rub her face back and forth. _Yeah like a cat in heat. _Blushing at her own thoughts Liz brushed his hand away. "No doubt this usually works for you, but I'm not interested."

"Liar," Max said his voice smooth as silk. He leaned back arrogantly against the wall looking like sin incarnate in well worn blue jeans, black Dave Matthews's band tee-shirt, and tims.

Words of denial caught in Liz's throat as she stared at him with hungry eyes. When Max winked at her knowingly she blushed in chagrin. _No way is he getting the last word. _Leaning in closer to Max, Liz whispered in his right ear. "Sorry to disappoint you. But I like women."

Max stared at her blankly for a few seconds. _No way. _His gaydar was perfectly tuned. He saw the brief flair of triumph of her eyes and he knew he right. Leaning towards her until their lips were mere centimeters apart he whispered throatily, "yeah, well I've been known to make women change their minds." Before Liz could say anything else, Max lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss started out gentle but quickly heated up as their mutual chemistry literally exploded. Max wrapped his arms around her body drawing her closer into his fiery embrace. The scent of her vanilla shampoo and a musky perfume he couldn't name permeated her nose. He was as close to heaven as he was ever likely to get.

Meanwhile, Liz had lost all sense of time, space, and self, as she hungrily returned Max's kiss. Her arms locked around his neck, allowing him entry into the warm recess of her mouth. Her tongue met his stroke for stroke, over and over again.

_**She'll let you in her house**_

_**If you come knockin late at night**_

Her ardor served to spur his on and Max's kisses became ravenous. His tongue delving deeply into her mouth. He slipped his hands under her black Evolution tee-shirt and caressed the bare skin of her lower waist and back. Max got carried away as he slid his hands higher up her body aiming for greater intimacy.

_**She'll let you in her mouth**_

_**If the words you say are right**_

Up until that point, Liz had been mesmerized by his drugging kisses as well as the feel of his slightly callused hands caressing her body. She was practically dizzy with desire. Though not _so_ dizzy that she had lost all rationality. Things were getting completely out of hand.

_**If you pay the price**_

_**She'll let you deep inside**_

_**But there's a secret garden she hides**_

"Max…" Liz murmured breathlessly in between kisses. "We have to stop."

"I know," he groaned, ceasing all movement of his hands before sealing his mouth over hers one last time.

Liz stared down at the floor feeling shy and embarrassed as Max finally released her. She noticed her order pad lying on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She must have dropped it but could not recall when. God only knew how much time had elapsed and she hadn't placed any of her orders.

Max watched Liz's flustered actions. The kisses he'd shared withher were in a word earth shattering. Only now she seemed to regret them. If her bent head was any indication. How could she regret something so beautiful was wrong? Reaching out to cup her face in his hand Max murmured, "Don't."

Though only one word, the expression in his soulful eyes pleaded with Liz. Don't regret this, his eyes begged. Don't pretend this didn't happen. Don't turn me away. In that instant Liz felt something so profound it made her catch her breath. She'd never had a chance. Looking deeply into Max's eyes Liz said softly, "You had me at hello."

Max was shaken. Speechless. And not nearly as cocky as he pretended to be.

Liz gave him little chance to respond. "See you around," she said flippantly, before spinning on her heels to walk away. Just because she had proven herself accessible didn't mean she had to be predictable. It wasn't until she turned the hallways corner that she saw Isabel standing there.

"Bravo," Isabel clapped mockingly. "You are one hell of an actress. Ms. butter wouldn't melt your mouth Parker. I caught your little act with my brother," Isabel rolled her eyes in disgust. "Never made you for the type to spread like peanut butter. And over a few kisses too. It sure didn't take Max long to make the new talent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz strangled out.

"Don't you know?" Isabel laughed scornfully at Liz's puzzled expression. "Silly rabbit. Max has an ongoing bet with the guys in the band that he can score with every new waitress. And waitress's come and go a lot around here," Isabel winked meaningfully.

Liz stared at Isabel visibly distraught. Could it be true? What did she really know about Max? But she had looked into his eyes. Saw his soul. _Lots of women probably told themselves that. _If Isabel were to be believed. And why would she lie. Maria herself had told Liz how close the two siblings were. Why would she assassinate her own brother's character? Then again, why did she seem to hate Liz? She closed her eyes as tears of confusion blurred her vision.

Isabel smiled in triumph before sauntering away.

**A/N:** I know changing the title of this chapter makes the other two chapters seem out of place, but bear with me. I'm rewriting the story as fast as I can.


	7. She Will Be Loved pt 1

**A/N:** Another newly written chapter. Dated 10/15/05. Sorry for the delay. Real life can be a real bitch sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter:** **7** She Will Be Loved

Following her confrontation with Isabel, Liz placed her orders in the kitchen before quickly ducking into the staff bathroom. Once there she enclosed herself inside one of the stales with her back against the door. Shaking her head in denial, she tried desperately to come up with a plausible excuse for Isabel's words. But nothing seemed to make sense. Isabel's dislike of her had been glaringly obvious from the start. But was that reason enough for her to slander her own brother? And if she were telling the truth, then that meant that Max was indeed a player. And nobody played Liz Parker.

With an audible gulp Liz came to a certain realization. She was more like her father than she liked to admit. _But that's not true. _Her conscious argued. But it was. The same Parker pride that her father possessed had her ready to condemn a man without even a hearing. And not just any man either. A man she had virtually fallen in love with at first sight. If one could believe in love at first sight. Which she didn't, of course. Still…

Dropping her chin onto her chest Liz sighed sadly. Until she knew what was what she would play her hand close to her chest. One way or another the hand would eventually be played out. But she wasn't going to base her decision on hearsay. Especially from Isabel Evans. Stepping from the stale, Liz turned on the sink and splashed her face with water. Quickly drying her face with a paper towel, she headed for the door. "Let the games begin," she mumbled to herself before exiting.

Ten minutes later, Liz delivered the orders apologizing for their lateness. She'd blamed the delay on an excess of back orders. What was she supposed to say? _I was making out in the hallway with this hot guy? _Yeah, she could see that going over real well. To appease them, she'd offered several of her tables a pitcher of beer on the house. It would come out of her pocket of course. But it was the least she could do. Heading in the direction of the bar, Liz say Lou and Isabel in what looked to be a deep conversation. _What are the chances that conversation is about me? _Apparently, they were great Liz surmised as Lou frowned in her direction. _God what a bitch! _Liz though angrily as Lou motioned her in his direction.

Five minutes of being royally rimmed by Lou and Liz had tuned out. Not that it was hard over the blaring sounds of 50 cents **In Da Club. **

"Are you even listening to me?" Lou shouted.

"Huh?" Liz asked in confusion.

"I said," Lou spelled in words of one syllable. "I want you to get rid of those guys over there," he pointed at a table no more than ten feet away.

_Ok, I'll bite. _"Why?" Liz asked in bemusement.

"Cause those two bums been suckin on those same drinks for the past hour. This here is a business not a rest stop. Go tell em to find a park bench!"

Lou was a riot. Liz was about to giggle when she realized what he had said. "Why do I have to get rid of them?" She asked, deeply affronted. "Isn't that what the bouncers get paid for?"

"Yeah. But I want you to do it," Lou said unreasonably.

"But…"

"Just get rid of em kid." Lou walked away.

With a disbelieving huff, Liz marched in the direction of the table Lou had pointed out. Once there, she searched frantically for the right words. Books on etiquette didn't exactly cover situations like this. So how did she go about politely asking someone to vacate the premises? Better still, how did she find herself in such a silly assed situations? Oh, well, she would just have to wing it.

"Excuse me gentlemen," she said as they glared at her for intruding. _They were talking about Pam Anderson for gods sake. They could talk about that ole shank anytime. _"Sorry to bother you," she continued. "But we have a two drink minimum after nine pm, and neither of you have ordered anything in the last hour. So I have to ask you to leave."

The smaller of the two, a mean faced redhead, was the one who answered. "What if we say we aint goin?" He responded pugnaciously.

Liz was stymied for about a second. "You see that guy over there?" Liz pointed at Lou. "He says that if you don't leave peacefully he's going to get the bouncers to teach you some manners."

"Let's go Les," the dark headed one said to his friend.

Shoving past Liz the red head muttered, "Bitch!"

Liz's heart thudded against her chest as she watched the two exit the club. That had been a close call. If they hadn't left peacefully…well, she didn't even want to go there. Liz looked around for Lou expecting a nod of approval but he was nowhere in sight.

"Whatever." She mumbled disgustedly. One way or another it had been a hell of a night. _Oh, crap! _She'd forgotten to give table three free beer.

**-&-**

More than two hours later, Liz sat at the bar with her shoe boots off. Rubbing her aching feet, she sighed deeply.

"You look like you need this," Maria said sliding her an apple Martini.

"Thanks," Liz said quietly sipping from the tart drink.

"So what's with the long face?" Maria asked, noting the slump in Liz's shoulders.

Liz shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She wasn't used to sharing confidences. But she really needed someone to talk to. Now that she was sitting still, she could no longer keep her thoughts at bay. With a decisive shrug, she jumped right in. "What does Isabel have against me?"

"Don't be silly," Maria said glancing at her brightly colored nails.

"You do have eyes and ears, right?"

"Alright, alright, chill already," Maria met Liz's ironic stare.

"Sorry. But I know you and Isabel have been friends for a long time. If anyone could shed any light on the subject it would be you. I mean if it was just indifference I could take it. Hell, I was raised on indifference," an edge of bitterness had crept into Liz's tone. "But she actively dislikes me and I need to know why."

One of the other waitresses, a top heavy girl named Tammy, chose that moment to appear. Not even bothering to glance in Liz's direction she began unloading empty glasses on the bar. "I need a Singapore Sling, a pitcher of draft, and a Whiskey neat," she rolled off a new set of orders. When the glaring silence became evident, Tammy glanced back and forth between Maria and Liz who stared at her pointedly. "Well excuse me for living," she said sourly. "But this is a place of work."

Suppressing a giggle, Maria filled Tammy's order smoothly and sent her on her way.

From the moment Liz glanced up at Tammy she had become a suspect. Was the busty redhead one of the girls Max had supposedly slept with? Was Tammy more Max's taste? If so, what did he see in her? Cause she was no top heavy Tammy. In fact, her meager breast would be booed out of a wet tee-shirt contest. Liz sighed deflated.

Maria snapped her fingers bringing Liz back to attention. "You're right Isabel doesn't like you," she said without preamble. "To put it bluntly, she hates the very concept of you."

Liz stared at Maria as if she had lost her mind. "What in the hell does that mean!"

"She feels threatened by you," Maria clarified.

"Yeah, cause I'm such a threatening person." Liz looked deeply skeptical.

"It's true. See what you gotta understand about Isabel is that she's used to being queen bee, numeral uno. Then you come along all cultured and classy, just reeking of good breeding, and suddenly Isabel star doesn't shine so brightly anymore. You've basically deposed her from her throne."

"Are you asking me to believe this is all over some imaginary position? Because poor little Issy feels usurped?" Liz scoffed.

"Think outside the box Liz!" Of course there's more to it than Isabel maintaining her position. But you'd have to know about Isabel's childhood to really understand. The girl has _issues_.

"Don't we all," Liz said unsympathetically. "But you don't see me running around dumping my shit all over everyone. And her lies were just plain malicious."

"Lies about what?" Maria raised defined eyebrows. She'd known that Isabel was giving Liz the cold shoulder but this was something different.

Liz went from anger to embarrassment in two seconds flat. Now she'd have to tell Maria what lead up to the whole Isabel confrontation. Oh well, at least Max would be exonerated.

"Isabel told me a bunch of crap about Max after she saw…us kissing," Liz finished in a rush.

"Repeat that again," Maria said excitedly.

"You heard me the first time," Liz mumbled her face tinged with red.

"You go girl," Maria shouted raising her hand up for a high five. "Somebody's knockin boots tonight."

"Maria!"

"Sorry," she said lowering her hand. But the mischievous twinkle in her eyes told Liz she really wasn't. "So tell me all the _good_ parts," Maria nearly bounced.

Liz shot her a quelling look. "That's not important right now. The pertinent part of the story is Isabel's reaction to the kiss."

"I see," Maria said, though she really didn't. "How can anything be more important than you and Max hooking up?"

"Isabel's reaction to it." Liz grimaced.

"Oh," Maria said with meaning.

"More like uh, oh, to be precise."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"How's this for specifics? Isabel claimed the only reason Max was interested in me was because he had a running bet with the band. Something about him being able to score with all the new waitresses. Or "make the new talent" as Isabel crudely put it. Clear enough for you?"

"Crystal." Maria said succinctly, her expression grave.

"Well?" Liz asked.

"Well, what?" Maria played for time.

"Tell me it isn't true. That I'm not part of some stupid bet. That Max Evans hasn't been involved with just about every other waitress that works here. And when I say _involved_ I mean the term loosely."

Maria's green eyes filled with compassion as she spoke gravely. "I can't tell you that."


	8. She Will Be Loved pt 2

**A/N:** As I work on my current story, I can't help but think about my first. I had so much fun writing NJAG. I also made a lot of mistakes. I've been trying to reconcile that by editing one chapter at a time. Lately, I've fallen down on the job. But just in case there are any new people reading this story, I'm trying to do better. So here's my newest revision dated **11/11/05. **

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**Chapter: 8 She Will Be Loved pt. 2 **

"What's with him?" Michael asked Alex, nodding in Max's direction as he watched his friend smile secretly for the umpteenth time that evening. The three of them were gathered in the sparse apartment overtop of the nightclub. Lou had never managed to rent the place out, so he allowed them to rehearse and hangout there before performances.

"I mean the guy has been cheesing all night. I haven't seen him that happy since he scored with Laura Elliot in 11th grade," Michael complained to Alex as the two sat on stools at the kitchen counter playing cards.

"I can hear you know?" Max said, as he stood at the window stargazing.

"Good. Then you can answer for yourself." Michael laid his cards down to stare intently at Max.

Alex smiled as he waited for the two friends to begin their verbal volleyball. Michael and Max were close as brothers. They'd met in the ninth grade when Michael stopped two juniors from giving Max the ultimate "beat down" for making eyes at their girlfriends. Of course Max hadn't, he'd been too shy back then. Still, that didn't stop the two jocks from cornering Max in the locker room after gym, with tag-teaming as their intent.

What they hadn't known though, was that Michael was cutting 5th period English in one of the stalls. He had been minding his own business smoking a cigarette when the commotion started. Within seconds he had joined the fray. With a low tolerance for bullies and a quick temper, the fight had been over in matter of minutes, and he and Max had become fast friends.

"So Maxwell," Michael taunted. "Don't keep us in suspense. What's with the happy face?"

"I met a girl," Max said, smiling broadly as he turned to face Michael.

"Like that's such a rare occurrence," Michael deadpanned, and Alex smothered a laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"So what gives? Who's the girl?" Michael persisted.

"Her name's Liz Parker. She's the new waitress Lou hired," Max said enthusiastically.

"Figures," Michael said, turning back to his card game.

Max frown at the condensation in Michael's tone. "What does that mean?"

"That you have a thing for waitresses." Michael said offhandedly.

Max scowled as Michael's digs pierced his ego. "Don't go there," he said edgily.

"Why not? If your friends can't be honest with you, then who can? Michael mocked.

"There's being honest, and then there's being a dick. Two guesses what category you fall in," Max said angrily. Michael was being a complete ass. Most of the time Max could ignore him when he got like this, but lately his insults had been rather pointed and his jokes a tad jokeless.

"This coming from a guy who changes girlfriends as often as I change my underwear," Michael said bitingly.

"Don't stop there," Max said, his amber eyes flashing. "Tell what you really think."

"Hey guys," Alex inserted, trying to avert disaster.

"Just stay out of it Alex. This is between me and Michael."

Alex raised his hands in surrender. There was nothing he could do to stop this argument. It had been brewing every since Max broke up with Tess. Moving to the side, he did his best impression of an invisible man. Though rare, fights between Max and Michael could be brutal. No way in hell did Alex want to be caught in the middle. Unfortunately, with just a few choice words, Michael threw him back into the mix.

"Why should he stay out of it? Alex thinks you're just as selfish as I do. Or does only King Max's opinion count?" Michael said snidely.

Max's eyes showed hurt surprise as he glanced between his two friends. He knew petty resentments had been brewing for a while, but when had it gotten this bad? Feeling betrayed and slightly bewildered, he slumped back onto the window seat with a deep sigh.

Alex turned to Michael for input as the heavy silence blanketed the room like a fog.

Michael knew he had gone too far. But apologizing wasn't exactly second nature to him. However, he had to say something.

"Look Maxwell. We've been friends for a long time and nothing's going to change that. But I wouldn't be a true friend if I didn't call you on your shit," Michael said, staring into Max's weary eyes.

Standing up to pace back and forth he continued: "I mean come on dude. You break up with Tess weeks before the showcase, as if that would have no affect on the group. And now…now you're fixated on some new girl you hardly know?" Michael ran a disgusted hand through his already messy hair. "Shit, and you talk about me having impulse control. Your about to throw away everything we've been working towards for the past few years. Where's Tess? Do you even know? She hasn't show up for the last two rehearsals," Michael continued to rant. We all joked about your conquest in the past, when it interferes with the group…it's just not funny anymore."

"You're right," Max said, his tone subdued. "Breaking up with Tess right before the showcase was incredibly bad timing on my part. I wanted to talk to you guys before I did it, but I didn't want to hear I told you so. Especially after all of your countless warnings," Max ran an agitated hand across his face before continuing. "But you're wrong about Liz, Michael. She's not just another girl to me," Max spoke earnestly. "I can't explain to you why, but I just know it in here," Max placed his hand over his heart.

"Alright, alright, already! We get it. Enough with the dramatics," Michael said gruffly, uncomfortable with displays of emotion. Hearing a sniffle from behind him, Michael turned just in time to see Alex swipe away moisture from his eyes.

"What a wuss," Michael said in disbelief. "Next he'll be suggesting a group hug."

All three guys burst into laughter as the storm was diverted. For now.

"What's so funny?" Tess asked, standing in the doorway of the apartment. They had been laughing so hard she'd entered unnoticed.

**-&-**

Meanwhile, in another part of the club: Liz stood frozen as Maria's words washed over her like a tide. The words _I can't tell you that_ kept ricocheting in her head. Bending over, she quickly slid her feet back into the shoe boots she had removed earlier. Rising to her feet, she smiled blankly at Maria before saying: "I better get back to work. Thanks for being honest."

"Hey Liz wait," Maria called as she disappeared into the crowd. "You didn't let me finish," she said to herself.

For the next hour, Liz ran on autopilot as she took order after order. Upon entering the kitchen's corridor to place an order for a char-grilled burger, she felt a strong sense of déjà vu. And just like before, she ran straight into an unmovable object.

"Dammit!" Liz said furiously, only to meet the curious eyes of Michael Guerin. "Sorry," she apologized, embarrassed because he wasn't who she thought he was.

"Totally my fault," Michael said, as he continued to eye Liz curiously.

"What's the hold up," Max yelled, causing Liz to look beyond Michael's shoulder. There, she glimpsed Max who winked at her, and the rest of the group too.

Sensing an awkward moment, Michael took control of the situation saying firmly, "Let's go guys. We've got five minutes to set up. Make it quick Maxwell."

As the group proceeded to walk pass, Michael shook his head, Alex shot Liz a goofy grin, and Tess's baby blues burned with deep resentment. All of which went unnoticed by Liz who only had eyes for Max.

Max couldn't believe his good fortune. He hadn't counted on getting another moment alone with Liz until closing time. Strolling towards her with a cocky swagger, he said teasingly, "Kiss me for good luck."

"I don't think so _player_," Liz smiled sweetly.

Thinking she was joking, Max bantered back, "I'm not a player, I just crush a lot."

"So I've heard," Liz said caustically, all pretense of sweetness erased.

Max frowned in perplexity at Liz's cold tone. _WTF is with everyone tonight? _Max wondered. He felt like an actor in a bad play, and he didn't know his lines.

"Am I missing something here?" he finally asked.

"Funny, from what I hear you don't miss much." Liz said, while attempting to push pass Max.

"What in the hell is with you?" Max asked angrily, grabbing Liz by the arm. "One minute you blow cold, and then hot, and then back again. What's with the games?" Max asked, beginning to feel like a complete and utter fool.

"Oh, you're one to talk," bitterness dripped from Liz's tongue. "I hear this establishment has a fine stable, and you've ridden all the horses. Well you can tell your friends all bets are off! Cause this is one filly you won't ever get to ride."

"Fuck!" Max cursed as he watched Liz storm down the hallway and around the corner. It appeared his past was catching up with him with a vengeance.


	9. The Reason

**A/N**: Another new revision. 11/14/05.

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

**Chapter: 9** The Reason

Several, torturous, hours later, it was time to go home and Liz could only sigh in relief. Her evening hand resembled a Shakespearian play. In other words, a comedy of errors. With Max trying to catch her eye all night while performing, Maria trying to rehash their earlier conversation and Isabel shooting her smug looks…well, it was still a mystery why Liz hadn't completely lost it. But wasn't it Shakespeare who said nothing tempers the tragic like the comedic, or something to that effect.

Life was just full of irony, Liz thought, as she walked through the dimly lit parking lot towards her car. After successfully avoiding both Maria and Max all evening, she had grabbed her things from the locker room and bolted. Hell, she experienced more highs and lows in one evening than your average bipolar experienced in a year. Enough was enough.

When she reached her car, Liz pressed the automatic lock on her key chain. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Liz had been so caught up in her thoughts; she had broken the number one rule of self defense: Always be aware of your surroundings. Her heart pounded with fear as she tried to scream. She was thwarted by a large hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up bitch," her attacker said coldly, sounding vaguely familiar. "Not so funny now is it?" he laughed harshly as Liz struggled in vain to break loose. "You got a real kick outta putting me and my buddy outta the club tonight, didn't you? Now let's see who has the last laugh," he said, and began dragging her across the parking lot.

Liz's mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. With her arms pinned to the sides and his hand over her mouth, she was left with very few options. Scared out of her wits, and her adrenalin pumped overtime. If only she could manage to get enough space between his hand and her mouth. _There_, she thought, before biting down an audible crunch. Liz was immediately released from her captures embrace, as she fell to the ground. Crawling swiftly to her feet while her attacker swore fluently, she began to scream.

**-&-**

Max had been searching the club for Liz for nearly ten minutes. Finally, one of the bouncers mentioned that he had seen her head out towards the parking lot. Max went racing towards the back exit. He swung the door open just as someone screamed. _Liz_, he thought frantically. As he stepped outside, the scene before him staggered his heart.

"What the fuck?" he shouted as he saw Liz struggling to get away from some red-headed guy.

Hearing Max's shout, Liz's attacker took off running. Max gave chase, nearly catching him, as he jumped into a car with a dark haired driver and sped away. Bent over at the waist as he tried to catch his breath, Max silently berated himself. _Some hero you are. _He hadn't even gotten a good look at the license plate.

As he stood to look back across the parking lot, Max saw Liz crawling on the ground searching anxiously for something. Sprinting over to where she was, he reached her just in time to hear her words of relief.

"Thank God!" Liz said, rising to her feet with a shiny object dangling from her right hand.

_Relief over a bracelet? She's just been attacked and she was worried about a_ _fucking bracelet_? Max thought incredulously.

Liz fastened the bracelet around her wrist before meeting Max's puzzled stare. "It was my mother's," she said defensively. "She died last year."

"I'm sorry." Max said, wanting to kick himself.

"Yeah, well, life's a bitch like that," Liz said, the catch in her voice negating her words.

"We should go back inside and call the police," Max suggested.

"What for? Not like they'll be caught. And I doubt they'll come back," Liz said shakily, trying to convince herself. "They were just two losers Lou had me throw out of the club earlier. All I want to do is go home and forget the entire night ever happened!"

Max flinched as her words scored a direct hit. He knew he was included in what she wanted to forget. But if she would only let him explain, the whole misunderstanding could be cleared up. Max opened his mouth to say so, when he glimpsed the weariness in her beautiful brown eyes, the droop in her shoulders. Michael was right. _Selfish thy name be Max. _When had he become so self-absorbed? Clearly this was neither the time nor the place for that particular discussion.

"I'll drive you home," he said instead, his voice gentle.

"No thanks," Liz said, her voice thick with strain. She was at the end of her rope. One more push in any direction and she would surely fall. Turning on her heels, she head towards her car, again.

"Don't be crazy Liz. You're too upset to drive," Max reasoned, while dogging her every step.

"I'm fine!" She spun around to face him.

Max raised a brow at the hysterical tone of her voice. "Look, just let me drive you home. We don't even have to talk if you don't want to. I promise."

After a brief pause, Liz nodded her head in accord and let herself be lead in the opposite direction. She watched as Max stopped in front of a burgundy Buick and opened the door.

"Nice car," she said sarcastically as they pulled off. No sooner had the words left her mouth than she wanted to recall them. _What is it about my twisted psyche that causes me to lash out when I'm feeling vulnerable_, she wondered sadly.

Max smiled serenely ignoring Liz's words.

"Don't you need my address?" she asked tiredly.

"Nope. Got from Michael earlier. Funny you should live in the same building as he and Maria." He smiled invitingly.

Liz sighed. "Do you mind if I turn on some music?"

Max shook his head and Liz began flipping through stations. The last thing she wanted to do was hold a friendly conversation with Mr. "I'm not a player a just crush a lot". But the continued silence had become awkward. So radio it was.

Max drove steadily as they listened to three songs in succession. He was a mere block from Liz's house when **The Reason** began playing on the radio. _Hmm_, he thought with inspiration. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage. _He quickly began to sing along with the song.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Max smiled as Liz pretended to be asleep, and kept right on singing.

_So I just have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

"Real cute," Liz said, opening her eyes to glare at Max as they pulled in front of her building.

"I think so," Max said teasingly, meaning her.

"Uh, I think this is where I get out," Liz said huskily as Max stared at her with those soulful eyes. Only she never moved an inch.

_Why can't I ever leave well enough alone?_ Max wondered. After all Liz had been through tonight he was _still_ trying to argue his case. What was it about this girl that made him act…so out of character? Sighing in confusion, Max exited the car, strolled around to the other side and opened the door for Liz.

"Thanks for the lift," she mumbled, stepping around Max to run up the apartment steps. As she turned the key in the door, Max called her name.

"You sure you gonna be alright?" he asked in concern when she turned to face him.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling briefly.

"Can I at least walk you up to your door?" Max asked already striding towards her.

Lowering her defenses just a tad, Liz nodded her head in consent. The two entered the building together and marched in unison towards the second floor. Once they reached her door Liz spun around to face Max.

"So…" she paused. "I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess so," Max said scratching the back of his neck.

It looked to Liz like he wanted to say more, though changed his mind. As he turned to leave, impulse got the better of her.

"Want some coffee," Liz garbled, and watched Max's eyes light with humor as he turned to face her. _God! She hadn't been this gauche since six grade_, Liz thought with embarrassment.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Max teased, and watched Liz's face bloom with color.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _Liz silently rebuked herself as she entered the apartment, Max directly behind her.

He watched her flick on lights before offering him a seat. He didn't know what it was about this girl that brought out his inner Asshat. Every time he opened his mouth around Liz he caught a case of verbal diarrhea. Ok, maybe not every time but at least 99 of the time. As Max watched her make coffee he struggled to come up with a neutral topic.

"Cozy place," he said glancing around the tiny apartment.

"Yeah if you're a mouse." Liz spoke with biting humor as she carried the coffee into the living room. Handing Max a cup, she took a seat on the adjacent couch.

He took a liberal sip from the coffee cup and swallowed in appreciation before sitting the cup down. He contemplated various ways of bringing up his supposed "player status" but discarded them all. Finally, Max decided to just jump right in.

"About the whole player thing," he stuttered. "It's complete nonsense."

"Oh?" Liz said, watching Max through narrowed eyes. _This should be good_, she thought cynically.

"It all kinda started back in high school," Max paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Hard to believe, I know," he smiled self deprecatingly. "But I wasn't he most popular guy around back then. Don't get me wrong, I'd had a girlfriend or two, but unlike my sister Isabel no one really noticed me outside our little circle of friends."

Max glanced down at the carpet before continuing: "That all changed once we formed the band. What woman see in musicians is still a mystery to me," he shrugged, "but before I knew it I was more popular than you can believe."

Max laughed hollowly as he noticed Liz's look of disgust. "Anyway, by the time we'd all graduated high school it had become a running joke that I could get any girl I wanted. And maybe I took advantage of the opportunities that came my way, but I swear to you Liz," his eyes implored her, "There was never any standing bet. So I dated a few waitresses at the club, but that was more out of familiarity than anything. But it's different with you.

Liz shot Max a look of deep skepticism. She wanted to believe him. _God_ did she want to believe him. But at the same time she feared being hurt again. And what about Max's sister? How could the two of them ever have a relationship with Isabel's consent malice hanging over their heads? It was no use, Liz shook her head.

Max was silent as he waited for Liz to digest what he'd told her. But he began to fidget like a five year old at her prolonged silence. When she shook her head without speaking, Max's heart sank.

Crossing the tiny space that separated them, Max sat down next to Liz. Grasping her tiny hands within his, he said: "Liz please look at me."

Lifting her down bent head to meet his eyes, Liz saw his sincerity shinning through and it nearly brought her to tears. The eyes don't lie, as the saying went. And neither did the heart. It was she who initiated the kiss this time as she closed her eyes in contentment.


	10. 8th World Wonder

**A/N**: Newest revision, dated 11/15/05.

**Disclaimer:** The Same.

**Chapter: 10** 8th World Wonder

Liz danced around her bedroom in red silk pajama bottoms and black tank top as she listened to the radio. She tossed one outfit after the next to the side. Nothing in her closet seemed appropriate for a picnic, which was how she and Max intended to spend their Saturday afternoon. It had been exactly one week today since they started dating and Liz had never been happier. Though they'd been hanging out and getting to know each other, this would be their first official date. Pausing from her task, Liz began to sing along with the radio.

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do_

_Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you_

_The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing_

_Seven days, seven nights of thunder,_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under_

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder…_

Liz's singing was interrupted by someone knocking at her front door. She glanced with panic towards her bedside clock and then sighed with relief. It was just a little after twelve. Max wouldn't be there for another hour. Must be Maria, Liz surmised while heading for the door.

"Hey chica," Maria said breezily when Liz opened the door.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Liz closed the front door before taking a seat across from Maria, whom had already made herself at home. Humor danced in her eyes as she surveyed Maria's latest apparel. She was wearing calf high brown Indian moccasins, a black tennis skirt, and a white tank top with a brown poncho thrown over it. Liz had to give her props. The girl could bring off the zaniest outfits with panache.

"So what are you and loverboy up to today? Or shouldn't I ask?" Maria winked slyly.

"Mariaaa…" Liz lilted as her brown eyes danced with mirth. Along with the gift of gab, Maria had a wicked sense of humor that Liz found refreshing.

"If you must know," Liz said, "we're going on a picnic in Fairmount Park, followed by a carriage ride through historical sites." Liz's expression was dreamy.

"How romantic," Maria said sincerely, her eyes slightly envious. The closest she and Michael had ever gotten to a picnic was a beef and beer at the local bar.

"Can you believe Max has never been to Ben Franklin or Betsy Ross's house?" Liz asked bemusedly. "How can he call himself a Philadelphian?"

"Not everyone is as cultured as you Liz. Some of us are just average working stiffs," Maria drawled. They had never spoken about it, but it was apparent to Maria that Liz's background wasn't exactly working class. Now what she was running from…well, that Maria didn't know.

"Anyway," Liz said her face slightly flushed. "Since you're here and somewhat of a fashion guru, you can help me pick out something suitable for a picnic."

"I thought you'd never ask," Maria smiled with pleasure. "Lead the way girlfriend."

**-&-**

One hour later, Max and Liz were on their way. As they drove in companionable silence, Liz kept shootinghim secrets looks from beneath her lashes. _God! He was so_ _hot_, she thought. Not that that should be a reason for dating anyone, but still. It was a genuine plus. When he'd arrived to pick her up earlier, she had literally been tongue tied with lust. Dressed in his usual tee-shirt, though this time green and setting off his devil may care eyes, the faded blue jeans he wore had molded his every muscle.

And before she could find the words to untie her tongue, Max had leaned down and graced her lips with a scorching kiss that had curled her toes and tied her tongue even more. Then, he'd had the audacity to ask casually: Ready to go?

She'd been ready all right!

"Earth to Liz," Max called in amusement. This was the second time he had called her name. Companionable though their silence was, Max loved hearing her voice. She possessed a tart tongue and quick whit that he found adorable.

"Huh?" Liz answered dreamily.

"That's the second time I've called your name. Didn't know I was so boring." Max playfully mourned.

"You know better than that," Liz said shyly.

"Yeah?" Max glanced at Liz.

"Definitely," she smiled mysteriously.

"Good! Cause I would hate for you to find my company monotonous," Max smirked.

Liz snorted. "Your company maybe. But your kisses…well, that's a different story."

Max looked insulted and Liz burst into laughter. There was nothing like keeping Mr. Sexy on his toes.

He bounced back quickly though, saying: "My what a smart mouth you have. I'll see what I can do in the future about keeping it busy. Any idea?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Max!" Liz exclaimed turning three different shades of red, though not for any reasons he may have expected. She had scandalized herself with the various scenarios that had gone through her head.

_Interesting_, Max thought noting Liz's expression. He would love to pursue this particular conversation. But in the interest of not causing an accident, he'd better table it for later.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Max asked instead.

"I think that part got skipped in your greeting," Liz teased.

"Well you do," Max smiled sexily.

**-&-**

They arrived at the park without incident, and set up their picnic as far away from human contact as possible. Which was not easy considering that it was a Saturday afternoon in the summer? Still, they managed to find a bit of seclusion under a huge tree near the Plateau.

"So what are we having," Liz asked as she and Max settled themselves comfortably on the blanket. Glancing around the park, she was glad she had taken Maria's advice on to what to wear. Left to her own devices she would have worn something much dressier than hip hugging blue jeans, read tee-shirt, and white canvas sneakers.

"See for yourself." Max said in answer to Liz's question. He lay back on the blanket with his head resting on his arms and his legs crossed at the ankles. His pose casual and content. When he'd first suggested this picnic Liz had offered to bring the food. He had quickly vetoed that idea. Not only did Liz not eat enough to keep a bird alive, but their taste in food varied. While Max was a steak and potato man, Liz was more broiled fish and broccoli. Max loved ice cream while Liz favored frozen yogurt. Good thing opposites attracted.

Max often wondered about Liz's past. She never wanted to discuss it. The only thing she'd told him about her past was that her mother was dead, and that she and her father had had a falling out over school. Max knew there was more to the story but he didn't like to push. Still, he wondered what she wasn't telling him.

Liz was unaware of Max's scrutiny as she rummaged through the picnic basket hungrily. She'd been too excited to eat anything for breakfast this morning. Smiling happily at the goodies she unearthed, Liz began to organize them neatly on the blanket. There were smoked ham and Swiss cheese finger sandwiches, several pieces of deep fried chicken, a container of potato salad several cans of Lipton iced tea, two apples, an assortment of napkins, plates and eating utensils.

"Did you make all this?" Liz asked in amazement.

Max's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he said: "Nope. I had a little help."

"Well I know it wasn't Isabel," Liz said sarcastically, and then wanted to kick herself as all hint of playfulness washed from Max's face. She'd never told him about what transpired between she and Isabel, but he wasn't blind either. A fool could see they didn't like each other.

"No. It wasn't Izzy. I sweet talked big Mama, the club's cook into making this for us." Max said matter factly. He didn't know why Liz and Isabel didn't like each other but it was getting tiresome. All week long Isabel had avoided their apartment like the plague when ever Liz was over. When he tried to talk to her about it she'd blown him off. Max didn't know what to do.

"So how about I fix you a plate," Liz volunteered, trying to recapture their earlier mood.

"What not?" Max spoke quietly.

Liz heard the bleakness in Max's voice and panicked. Reaching over to cup Max's face she said, "For you alone I'd try to get along with your sister, but she just doesn't like me Max."

"I know." He said softly, hopelessly, yet wanting to kiss her for trying.

"So can we now enjoy the rest of our day?" Liz asked sweetly, her lips mere inched from his.

Max was about to seize the day when a tiny voice interrupted.

"Whatcha doin?"

Leaping apart instantly, Max and Liz stared bemusedly at the pint sized toddler standing before them. He looked about three and had a mop of curly red hair. He was adorably dressed in Sesame street dungarees.

"Are you lost?" Liz asked while smiling at the little boy.

""Uh huh," he lisped, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Liz was about to ask him his name when she heard an anxious voice calling:

"Tyler James where are you? Oooh, you just wait until I find you."

"I right here momma," he said just as she came crashing through the trees.

"Oh thank god!" The red-headed woman exclaimed, as she scooped him up in her arms. She shot Max and Liz a dirty look before stalking off.

Max and Liz stared at each other in confusion for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Did she think we we're pedophiles?" Max asked after regaining his composure.

"Who knows?" Liz stifled another giggle. But I think we should eat before the bugs beat us to it."

Liz quickly fixed their plates and they dug in. Nearly twenty minutes later Max watched as Liz licked residue chicken grease from her fingers.

"Was I being a pig?" Liz asked noticing his stare.

Max's eyes gleamed with good humor. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Liz asked beginning to feel self conscious.

"I just noticed your tee-shirt," Max said huskily.

Liz glanced down at her shirt and nearly died in embarrassment. She was going to kill Maria, whom she had borrowed the shirt from. The words emblazoned across her chest read: I have sex on the first date.

"I can't wait to test that statement," Max laughingly mocked.


	11. More Than Anyone

**A/N:** Another chapter revised, 11/21/05. Hmm, parts of this chapter venture into a more **Mature **rating, so be warned.

**Disclaimer:** The same.

**Chapter: 11** More Than Anyone

Max perched on the arm of the sofa inside the tiny apartment overtop Evolution. He sighed deeply as he listened to Michael and Alex bickering endlessly over what songs to use for the showcase. The _showcase, _they should be rehearsing for right now. Instead, he had a headache that was growing by leaps and bounds as he listened to the two. _God! He wasn't in the mood for this crap. _

"Listen Michael!" Alex said, gesturing wildly. "If we perform **Love Hurts** we can maximize the instrumentals. As for the cover song, it should be something popular by Marron5 or Hoobastank."

"I agree," Michael said, uncrossing his arms from over his chest.

"Finally," Alex sighed.

"What about my agreement?" Tess whined from her seat in the corner. She'd sat there quietly, filing her nails throughout the entire argument. "Maybe I'm a little slow here, but neither of the groups would _showcase_ my vocals. Pun intended," she said sarcastically.

Alex threw his hands in the air signaling that he had had it. Michael just smirked.

"Look guys," Max intervened, "It's 10 am on a Monday morning. I don't know about you all, but my time could be better spent. I could still be sleeping for one. So how about we kill the drama?" He stared at each of them pointedly. "Here's the deal. We'll practice two songs of everyone's choice, before deciding. Sounds great. Good. Let's get started," Max said giving them neither the time to agree or disagree.

For once Michael, Alex, and Tess were in total accord wondering what bug had crawled up Max's ass.

**-&-**

Liz rolled over in bed stretching her arms over her head and opened her eyes. Lowering her arms, she stared blurrily at the bedside clock. It read 10:15. Noting that she had time to spare before Maria got there, she cuddled back under the blankets. She smiled dreamily as she recalled Saturday with Max. The picnic had been great, and the carriage ride romantic. Afterwards, they had headed back to her apartment where things got interesting. The sexual tension had built steadily as they sat around talking and drinking coffee.

_"Who's your favorite musical group or musician?" Max asked. _

_"You have to ask?" Liz smiled coyly. _

_"No seriously," Max smiled broadly anticipating her answer._

_"You asked," Liz smiled mischievously. "I think John Mayer is totally rad," Liz simpered in her best 80's valley girl imitation. "He knows how to work that whole choir boy look and sexy, soulful, voice." Liz licked her lips enticingly, "break me off a piece of that." She'd heard that line in the movie Clueless the other night. Maria was slowly but surely introducing her to mainstream pop culture. _

_Max was stunned. He opened his mouth to speak twice, but no words came out. Ok, so maybe he'd been a tad cocky expecting her to name him as her favorite musician. But how dare she sit before him and practically salivate over John freaking Mayer. _

_Max was **so** cute when he was disconcerted, Liz thought humorously. "Don't worry baby," she patted his hand consolingly. "I think you're a good musician too." _

_Max noted the barely concealed mirth in Liz's eyes and felt like a jackass. "Real funny," he said huffily. _

_"What can I say? I'm a funny girl," Liz smirked, eyeing his sexy pout. _

_"How about I really give you something to laugh about?" Max pounced, and began tickling Liz. _

_"No fair," she breathed in between fits of laughter. _

_In the mist of their struggles, Liz to avoid Max's hands, and his to follow her, they ended up lying down of the couch. And like water evaporating from a glass all sense of playfulness disappeared. _

_Liz shifted beneath Max as she realized the placement of their various body parts. They were laying pelvis to pelvis, chest to breasts. Speaking of breasts…_

_Using one arm to support his weight, Max's other hand rested beneath Liz tee-shirt. Somehow it had risen from her stomach to just beneath her left breast. _

_Smirking down at her Max said: "Normally, I'm not one to gloat. But I feel safe in saying I told you so."_

_Liz stared at him in bewilderment. _

_"I told you earlier I would put that statement to the test," he gestured to the slogan on her shirt before lowering his mouth to hers._

_Liz went from puzzled to hot in sixty seconds flat. She returned Max's kiss with an eagerness that shocked even her. She reminded herself to thank Maria later. But right now she had more important matters to attend to. Like matching Max's tongue stroke for stroke, his lips nibble for nibble. As his tongue delved deeply into her mouth Liz tasted the coffee they'd been drinking earlier, as well as something dark and forbidden. Something that was all Max. Anchoring her legs around his waist, Liz lost herself in feelings too long denied. _

_Lips locked in combat; tongues dueling for supremacy, Max told Liz exactly what he wanted with every stroke of his tongue. The symbolism unmistakable. Sliding his hand a few centimeters higher, he cupped her breast through her barely there Victoria Secret bra and gave a silent shout out to Victoria. Focusing on the raised tip, Max flicked his thumb back and forth causing it to rise and harden._

_"Maaax," Liz gasped aloud, granting her lungs some much needed air. It was like she had turned into a purely physical animal, her hands roaming Max's body instinctively. _

_Max didn't know if Liz's gasp meant stop or go, that was until her tiny hands started roaming his body. Ever so slowly, he began grinding his hips into hers. It wasn't long before Liz reciprocated and Max began to groan._

_In the mist of all this heated passion the telephone rang. _

"_I need to get that," Liz said, tearing her mouth away from Max's and unhitching her legs from around his waist. _

"_Let it ring," Max murmured nuzzling the side of Liz's neck. _

"_But it might be Maria," Liz said huskily._

"_All the more reason to let it ring."_

"_Yeah, but if I don't answer it she'll come downstairs." Liz laughed at Max's chagrined expression. _

"_You're right," Max said grumpily as the phone continued to ring. Climbing to his feet, he assisted Liz to hers. "Get rid of 'em," he advised, giving Liz a light tap on the ass. _

_She practically glided towards the phone. "This is Liz," she said into the receiver._

"_Elizabeth…this is your father," said the voice on the other end. Liz froze. Where had she heard those words before? Oh yeah, Star Wars. And she'd be damned if her father didn't resemble Darth Vader. _

"_This game has gone on long enough. It's time for you to come home."_

_Liz quickly spun away from Max so he couldn't see her expression. "I think you have the wrong number," she said for Max's benefit. She secretly switched the phone off before hanging up. _

_"Now, where were we?" she asked, walking slowly towards Max._

_Not fooled for even a minute Max asked suspiciously, "Liz who was on the phone?" _

_"Wrong number," she shrugged before sitting down on the couch. She went to pull Max in for a kiss and was shocked when he jerked away. _

_Max searched Liz's eyes looking for an answer before asking quietly, "You wanna talk about it?"_

_"Talk about what?" Liz laughed awkwardly._

_"Your so called wrong number," Max said impatiently, his eyes narrowed. _

_Liz felt cornered, so naturally she came out swinging: "Look Max, it's been kind of a long day and I don't feel like playing twenty questions. Why don't we call it a night?" _

_"Is that all you have to say?" Max asked incredulously. _

_"Can we please not argue tonight?" Liz begged, her voice cracking with strain. _

_"Fine!" Max said angrily. "Have it your way." He was up and gone the door slamming behind him before Liz could even draw a breath._

_So much for the perfect first date, Liz thought sadly before bursting into tears. _

Liz wouldn't be surprised if Max never spoke to her again. And it was all her father's fault. She wondered if it was a sin to hate someone as much as she hated her father sometimes. Rolling out of bed with a deep sigh, she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for her day out with Maria.

-&-

Maria didn't know exactly what had gone wrong between Max and Liz, but Liz had been incredibly down when Maria had called her on Sunday night to see how the date had gone. Liz's "fine" had clearly meant the opposite. So Maria had decided to play Ms Fixit.

A day of shopping was clearly in order. Coaxing Liz hadn't been easy, but she wasn't known by the name "hurricane DeLuca" for nothing. Only they weren't really going shopping. They were going…well; she just hoped Liz forgave her for interfering.

"What are we doing here Maria," Liz asked with raised eyebrows when they pulled into Evolution's parking lot.

"Huh," she asked guiltily. "Oh, um, I left shoes here last night that I need to return to the Gallery."

"Yeah right," Liz said tartly. She could here the band practicing from here. _Why couldn't Maria just stay out of it? _Liz thought about killing her and pleading justifiable homicide, as they made their way inside the club. Nope. To extreme she shook her head as they entered an apartment door.

"There's my Spaceboy," Maria exclaimed, effectively stopping the rehearsal. Striding across the room she landed a passionate kiss on Michael's surprised lips.

"Mariaaa! Not in public," Michael groused. "You know how I hate PDA's."

"Why do you call him spaceboy?" Liz asked before she could catch herself. Until that moment no one had actually noticed she was there. Now she had the attention of several pairs of eyes. Not all friendly either.

Like a magnate, Max's eyes were drawn to Liz's and tension filled the air. Everyone felt it too. Maria being Maria quickly shifted the attention by answering Liz question.

"I call Michael spaceboy because when we're in bed together the experience is out of this world," she said outrageously, causing everyone in the room to laugh uproariously as Michael turned puce.

Everyone laughed except for Tess. She was too busy taking inventory of Liz. She had had it up to _here_ with Max flaunting his newest bitch in her face. _What did he see in her anyway?_ Tess wondered. She had no curves to speak of and mousy hair. _I beat her hands down in the looks department_, Tess silently smirked. Now all she had to do was find a way to get rid of her.

"Grab a seat Liz," Maria gestured towards the couch. "I have to use the bathroom."

Liz trudged across the room like a sleepwalker, having yet to exchange a word with Max. Hunching down in the seat, she tried to appear at ease.

This time it was Alex who stepped in as the tension began rising again. Clearing his throat he asked, "Ok, so whose song is next?"

"Mine," Max said, his eyes shinning with determination.

"Well?" Michael's tone was inpatient as he waited for Max to choose a song.

"Oh, um, More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw," he announced.

Alex grinned, Michael rolled his eyes, but Tess was more vocal.

"But there are no vocals in the song for me," she whined.

"Then just play the guitar!" he said in annoyance. "We need Alex on the keyboard for his one anyway."

There were no more words exchanged as the band began playing the instrumentals. Liz was not familiar with the song buy became enraptured as Max sang the lyrics.

**You need a friend**

**I'll be around**

**Don't let this end**

**Before I see you again **

**What can I say**

**To convince you **

**To change your mind of me?**

Ok so the lyrics were a little pointed, but they were sweet none the less. Liz knew she needed to give Max some type of explanation for last night, but what. The truth? Not hardly. But what? She didn't want what they had to end either.

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**I'm going to hold you closer than before**

**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free **

**I'll b free for you anytime**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

Ok, now he was just being facetious. He didn't really love her. Did he? How could he? He didn't even know her. Not really. Still, that didn't stop her from melting like warm butter over popcorn as he stared at her with serious soulful eyes.

**Look in my eyes**

**What do you see**

**Not just the color**

**Look inside of me **

**Tell me all you need**

**And I will try**

**I will try**

Tears sprang to Liz eyes. _God!_ He was laying it all out there for everyone one to see. How many men were willing to do that? Not many she'd bet.

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**I'm going to hold you closer than before**

**And when I kiss you soul, your body'll be free**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone…**

By the time the final note way played tears were running down Liz's face. Leaping off the couch she met Max halfway as they hugged in the center of the room.

Michael and Alex looked on both puzzled and uncomfortable, while Tess just looked fed up.

"I'm sorry," Liz whispered into Max's ear.

"Me too," he whispered back. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"Can we talk about this later?" Liz asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

Max smiled in amusement, his good humor restored. He planted a lingering kiss on Liz's lips before swaggering back across the room.

"Nice kiss," Tess said, the bite in her voice obvious.

"Don't start," Max said mildly. He didn't just escape one confrontation to begin another.

"One more song," Alex said quickly. "We need to practice one more song."

"I've got the perfect one," Tess said blithely as she handed Alex his guitar. "A song to end…well, let's just say everything," she smiled innocently. "How about a rendition of No Doubt's **Don't Speak**.

When no one said a word she laughed harshly. "What the matter? Cat got your tongues? Good. It feels liberating to have the last word for once. Adios, jerks she tossed over her shoulder while heading for the door."

The slam as she exited was deafening.

"Nice going Maxwell. Now what?" Michael deadpanned.


	12. Because of You

**A/N: Revised 11/23/05.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own!**

**Chapter: 12 Because Of You**

"What did I miss?" Maria asked upon exiting the bathroom, her green eyes scanning the room inquisitively. She'd purposely lingered in the bathroom listening to her Ipod. All part of her plan to give Liz and Max some much needed face time. Only now it seemed her deviousness had caused her to miss something. Something major too judging the heavy silence that blanketed the room.

"Well don't everybody answer all at once," she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation when there was nothing forthcoming from the peanut gallery. Striding over to where Liz was sitting with a dumbfounded expression, Maria said: "Spill it sister."

Liz looked up at Maria who stood before her with her arms folded over her chest and her foot taping the floor. What was she supposed to say? She barely understood half of what went on. One minute she and Max were kissing, and the next Tess was making some obscure reference about No Doubt and Don't Speak, whatever the hell that meant. It was all Greek to Liz. Well not Greek exactly, Greek she understood. More like Chinese, and _way_ too farcical. Before she had a chance to tell Maria this, Alex blurted out in disbelief:

"Tess quit the group."

"No way!" Maria said, sounding like one her 80's movies as she spun around to face the group.

"Way," Michael deadpanned. Though it was Max's weary slouch that sealed it for her.

"Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead," Maria sang surprising a shocked chuckle from a shaken Alex.

"Not funny, Maria," Michael growled as he sank down on one of the kitchen stools and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry," she said as she realized the ramifications of the situation.

"We worked our _Ass's_ off this past year," Michael ranted. "Writing music, developing our own unique style, and even adding a female vocalist. All for nothing. Goodbye Showcase, goodbye being discovered."

"Oh spaceboy," Maria said as she watched his dejected posture. Sitting on the stool next to him, she rubbed his shoulders consolingly. Even though she was truly glad Tess was gone, she'd never thought about what it would mean in terms of the group.

"What's a Showcase," Liz asked. She couldn't contain herself any longer. What was with all the doom and gloom? Ok, so Tess was a major part of the group, but surely she could be replaced? Couldn't she?

"A Showcase is what we won't be performing at come next week," Max laughed shallowly as he took a seat next to Liz.

Liz was uncertain what to say, so by way of support she reached and entangled her hand with Max's. He smiled gratefully, kissing her fingers one by one where their hands were joined. Liz shivered and the moment became erotically charged.

"How touching? Literally," Michael said clapping his hands in mock applause.

Liz and Max sprang apart instantly, both of them flushing guiltily.

"Gotta hand it to you Maxwell. Nothing keeps you down long. Pun intended," Michael parroted Tess's earlier phrase. "You always did find a way to land on your feet. Or, is it be led by your dick?"

"Michael!" Maria exclaimed.

Max jumped to his feet angrily, his fist balled at his sides.

"What?" Michael asked in mock innocence. "Am I upsetting the dickmeister?"

"That's about enough you sonofabitch!" Max took several steps towards Michael only to be halted by Liz clutching his arm."

"Don't," was all she said. But fear was apparent in her chocolate eyes.

Michael parted his lips to taunt Max again when Alex said: "Everybody just shut up! And for God's sake sit down." His shouted words stunned all participants involved causing them to immediately comply.

Alex had finally reached his breaking point. He was tired of all the petty bickering and sly remarks. At the rate things were going not only wouldn't there be a band, but there wouldn't be any friendships either. And _that_ would be the real tragedy.

"Look guys, this has gotta stop." Alex's gazed rested on both Michael and Max before continuing. "Every since the band became popular there has been this negative energy between the two of you. It needs to stop. And I mean like yesterday. For one," he pointed at Michael, "you need to stop pretending this is about Tess. You had issues with Max way before Tess joined the group."

"No. Let me finish," Alex said when Michael opened his mouth to object. The way the two of you are sitting here moping like children makes me want to laugh. And not in a ha, ha, way either. Let us not forget who started this band in the first place. Who writes all the lyrics and scores the music. Try walking a mile in my shoes before you talk about being disappointed. Better yet, grown the hell up!" Alex said disgustedly before slamming out of the apartment.

"WHOA!" Maria said with a whistle. "You guys are really batting a thousand today. One more strike and you're out."

"Real cute Maria," Michael growled.

"What?" she raised her brows. "Like any of us saw that coming. Who knew Alex had it in him?"

"I knew," Max said from the couch. "No way he could put up with Izzy and not have a back bone somewhere in there."

"Agreed." Michael laughed before he could catch himself.

"Well it's nice to see you two can agree on something," Maria drawled. "How bout you guys make that leap from boys to men and clear the air once and for all?"

Neither Max nor Michael said a word.

"Fine!" Maria said, fed up with their macho posturing. "I'll speak for the both of you."

Liz was flabbergasted. The dynamics of the group was way beyond her understanding.

"You," Maria began by pointing at Michael, "are jealous of all the attention Max gets when you guys perform. Nope, you had your chance to speak," Maria shushes Michael when he begins to sputter. "It's my turn now."

"Like I was saying," Maria continued, "you're jealous because Max gets all the recognition period. You feel like you and Alex fade into the background when he's on stage."

Max stared intently at a subdued Michael. Could it be true? Did Michael resent all the attention he garnered? Before he could fully grasp the concept Maria started in on him.

"And you," she pointed her finger at Max, "You've always been jealous of Alex and Michael's talent as musicians. You feel like they have all the real talent, while you're just the face, the body. You're afraid that if you ever really hit it big someday, Michael and Alex will be forced to replace you with a _real_ singer," Maria smiled knowingly, sadly.

Max was stunned. She'd gone straight to the heart of the matter. Even he had never consciously admitted these things to himself. His darkest fears, his deepest insecurities. Now he felt exposed.

"And where did you get your degree? Docs are us? He asked snidely.

"Is it true Maxwell?" Michael looked enlightened.

"You tell me?"

The two stared at each other silently before saying in unison: "Yes."

"But that's not true," they said in unison again, and then laughed.

"You first," Michael offered.

Max sighed deeply before saying, "I'm sorry you think I'm a vampire. It was never my intention to suck up all the attention. Shit, if it wasn't for you and Alex we wouldn't even have a band," Max smiled self deprecatingly. "I know you guys are the real talent in the group."

"Be for real dude. No one would even listen to us if it weren't for you," Michael refuted.

"Alright already," Maria interrupted. "Anymore ass kissing and I'm going to be sick," she smiled wryly. Besides, I'm hungry. And nothing was ever accomplished on an empty stomach." She jumped to her feet, reaching for her hand bag.

"Not to recreate world war three, but what is a Showcase?" Liz revisited her earlier question. Now that all the drama had passed, she really wanted to know what started it in the first place.

"If you must know Ms Nosey Parker," Michael said dryly, "A showcase is what Lou's holds once a year at Evolution. During this one night, all the undiscovered bands in the area get to _showcase_ their talent in front of real music executives. Over the years or so we've heard several groups have actually gotten recording contracts. Anyway, this was supposed to be our **breakout** year."

"So what's the problem?" Liz asked truly puzzled. "Are you guys really going to give up because Tess quit the group?"

"Liz…" Max said warningly. He knew her mouth and Michael's too. The last thing any of them needed was another argument.

"What?" Liz shrugged blithely "The only thing she contributed anyway was the whole skank element."

Maria snickered and Max sighed.

"It's like this," Michael said while scowling. "All the music we wrote for the past year has been has been two part harmonies or duets. Without Tess, we can't perform any of our own music. And it's too late to find another female vocalist."

"Is that your only obstacle?" Liz made it sound trivial.

"What? We need an added challenge?" Michael's voice rang with annoyance.

Maria watched in fascination as Michael and Liz squared off. There weren't many people that could beat Michael in a verbal skirmish.

"No," Liz answered dryly to Michael's question. "I asked if that's all that's holding you back cause…well, I can sing. And I pretty much know all the songs after listening to you guys perform every night."

"You can sing?" Max asked excitedly, while Michael looked on skeptically.

"Well…yeah," Liz said as if it should be completely obvious. "I double majored in college. Music and Biology."

_More secrets_, Max thought. "Why didn't you ever tell me," he asked.

"I don't know. It never came up," Liz said uncomfortably.

_More like she never brought it up, _Max thought, but tabled that discussion for another time.

"Just because she says she can sing doesn't mean she can Maxwell," Michael said. _And we don't need another one of your conquest in the group, _he thought.

"What do I have to do? Swear it in blood?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"Well," Michael paused as if actually considering it. "I guess singing a few notes wouldn't hurt," he finally said.

Liz shot Max as question look and he just shrugged. She looked at Maria and was given thumbs up. _So much for support_, she thought wryly. But then she was the one who opened her big mouth.

"Fine," Liz said, getting up gracefully from the couch, although her knees were shaking. Walking over to the group's musical equipment she picked up a micro phone. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies as she became the focus of every eye in the room. She wasn't exactly shy, but she had exaggerated her musical talents somewhat. Studying Classical music and Blues wasn't exactly, Pop or Rock. She would just have to wing it.

"Anytime now," Michael said, and Liz watched Maria sock him in the arm.

Liz glanced at Max and found nothing but encouragement in his soulful gaze. At that very moment she knew hat song she would sing. She'd heard it on the radio a few ago and had run out to buy the cd. Funny how a mere song could encapsulate everything she had ever felt about her parents, and at the same time explain why she was the way she was. Taking a deep breathe she began to sing.

**I** **will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did you fell so hard **

**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far**

**Because of you**

**I never stray to far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt **

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid…**

Liz sang the last note before opening eyes she hadn't even been aware of closing. The room was completely silent. _Was it that bad?_

"You were awesome," Maria clapped giddily.

"Really?" Liz's question was actually directed at Max and Michael.

"You were amazing Liz," Max said as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He was incredible moved by her rendition of the song. It seemed extremely heartfelt and very personal. It was also hugely insightful as to what motivated her.

"So you can sing," Michael conceded with ill grace. "You still have to learn our songs and practice every day this coming week."

"I can do that," Liz declared.

"And I can help," Maria added.

"Then welcome to the group," Michael said.


	13. You See Everything

**A/N: **Newly revised: 12/02/05. The flashback portion of this chapter contains **mature** subject matter. So reader discretion is strongly advised.

**Disclaimer**: Same.

**Chapter**: **13** You See Everything

"Did you know a one minute kiss can burn twenty-six calories?" Liz asked provocatively, while glancing at Max from beneath her lashes.

"What?" he sputtered. The two of them were spending a relaxing evening sitting in Liz's living room watching **Smallville**. Her choice by the way. Max would have preferred watching something more manly like wrestling.

"Where did that question come from?" Max gave a husky laugh, having regained his equilibrium, something he lost on a daily bases around Liz. Besides that, the past few days had been pretty hectic with the group spending every spare minute rehearsing. Even Lou had noticed their breakneck pace and given the entire band the night off.

"Well," Liz said in answer to Max's question. "I kinda got to thinking," she crinkled her nose in a way that Max found completely adorable. "If the average human burns twenty-six calories from a one minute kiss, how many calories do you think a girl could burn if she were kissing Superman? I mean think about," her voice lowered in fascinated horror. "With just one kiss he could render a girl positively anorexic."

Max stared at Liz to see if she was serious. Noting that she was, he burst into laughter. He made several attempts to stop after noticing her chagrined expression. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he finally got himself under control.

"I'm a geek, aren't I," Liz pouted.

"I wouldn't go that far," Max said, with a somewhat straight face. "You just have an interesting mind. Full of interesting concepts."

"Is that why you're fighting to keep a straight face?"

"Ok, so I admit it," Max surrendered with a smile curving his mouth. "Every since I learned you majored in Biology, I've had a little trouble not picturing you as an egghead."

"Well, that's real romantic," Liz scoffed. "Besides, I doubled majored in music too. Remember? And speaking from experience, musicians are pretty hot."

"Oh yeah," Max said huskily, his amber eyes glowing heatedly.

"Definitely," Liz whispered as Max leaned in to kiss her.

With their lips a breath away from meeting, Max said: "How bout we put that theory to the test."

"Why do you think I brought it up?" Liz grinned just before Max's lips crashed into hers.

**-&-**

Liz awoke the next morning and tried to roll over in bed. Her eyes sprang open when she was stopped by an unmovable object. Upon seeing what had impeded her movement, Liz mouthed a silent _WOW_. She had always been a blanket hog, so it was no wonder only a square of it covered Max's naked sinewy body. _Too bad it covered all the good parts_, Liz thought shamelessly. As her eyes scanned Max from top to bottom she felt like a voyeur. But what a sight to see.

He lay asleep on his back with a bit of blanket barely covering his groin area. Liz gazed at Max's six pack abe's and muscled chest before finally stopping to linger on his face. With his long curling lashes and mouth open as he slept, Max reminded Liz of an angelic child. But as the soreness between her legs attested from the night before, he was no _little_ boy.

**-Flashback-**

_Liz's excited gasp was quickly swallowed as Max's lips crashed into hers. She breathed harshly in between kisses as her heart raced. Max's hands felt slightly unsteady as they freely roamed her body. Liz smiled inwardly, she was glad not to be the only one affected by what was going on. His every touch was burning her like a brand, even through the layers of her clothes. Liz caught her breath when Max's hands became bolder sliding beneath her top to caress her bare breasts. _

_In return Liz did a little caressing of her own, sliding her hands beneath Max's blue tee-shirt to the solid muscle of his back. Always a quick learner, she slid one of her hands around to the front to flick one of Max's male nipples. His tortured groan was music to her ears. _

_Max wondered if it was possible for a person to die from sensory overload. If it was, then he was a goner. Between his hands on Liz's body and hers on his, he could barely think straight. And he thought he had experienced it all. They hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet and he was ready to explode. Max nearly swallowed his tongue when Liz's fingers began to glide across his male nipples. If he was going to last even another ten minutes, Max needed a breather. Unlocking his lips from Liz's and untangling their bodies, he opened his eyes and took a deep meditating breath while leaning back on the couch. _

_"Sorry," Liz apologized while clasping her fingers together nervously. Obviously she had done something wrong. Why else had Max pushed her away? _

_"Don't," Max said reading Liz's mind accurately. "I loved what we were doing. A little bit too much," he smiled ruefully. _

_"Oh," Liz blushed as she got his meaning. "This is kind of uncharted territory for me," she smiled shyly._

_"That's ok," Max teased. "I've had lots of practice." _

_"If you were trying to be reassuring, then you suck," Liz said in a tiny hurt voice._

_Way to go Evans. Max silently berated himself. He hadn't said anything that stupid since…well, that was beside the point. He needed to fix this. "That didn't come out the way it sounded in my head. I wasn't bragging Liz," he said with quiet sincerity. _

_"As well you shouldn't. Promiscuity is nothing to be proud of." _

_Max closed his eyes and counted to ten. As much as Liz's scolding tone grated on his temper, this was not the time for an argument. Max opened his eyes to stare at Liz before calmly asking, "Why is it always two steps forward and then three steps back with you?" _

_Liz forced herself to swallow passed the lump in her throat. "I don't know," she croaked, "I guess I don't have a lot of faith in human nature. Men in particular. So I try to push people away before they get too close. That way I don't get hurt." _

_"I kind of figured that out already," Max said, as he remembered her choice of song from the other day. "But I would never hurt you Liz," he said cupping her face gently, his eyes loving. She had told him bits and pieces about her parent's chaotic marriage, but she had to know that all men weren't like her father. Didn't she?_

_Liz was silent for a few seconds as she contemplated Max's words. Unconsciously she began to listen to the song that played at the end of Smallville._

_**You see everything**_

_**You see every part**_

_**You see all my light **_

_**And you love my dark**_

_**You dig everything**_

_**Of which I'm ashamed**_

_**And you're still here…**_

_And that's when it hit her. Max had seen her at her worst. When she was being condescending, distrustful, or even just a bitch. And yet, he was still here. Reaching out her hand, Liz cupped Max's face in the same manner in which he cupped hers. Staring into his eyes intently she said, "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed." _

_Max's mind reeled with uncertainty. Did she mean? No. He had to have misunderstood. But when Liz climbed to her feet and held out her hand well, there was no misunderstanding that. _

_"Are you sure?" Max asked while rising to take her offered hand. _

_"Positive." She smiled softly and leaned forward to lay a butterfly like kiss on the corner of his mouth. _

_They left a trail of clothing to the bedroom and both were naked by the time their bodies hit Liz's bed. Max's hands seemed to be everywhere he kissed his way down her body. Beginning at her breasts, he kissed and laved her sensitized tips until Liz was gasping with pleasure. Her nails dug sharply, unknowingly, like talons into his shoulders and back. And when he kissed the most secret, the most intimate part of her, Liz's hips bucked wildly. Over and over again. _

_"Max please," she begged, only half understanding what she was begging for as he kissed a path back up her body. Places like the dip of her stomach, her throat, her ear, and finally her mouth once again. _

_Liz decided to do some exploring of her own. She began tentatively caressing Max's strong back and firm shoulders. But it wasn't long before her fingers were gripping his sculptured ass, kneading and squeezing excitedly. Ever so slowly, Liz slid her hand between their heaving bodies and grasped the embodiment of Max male hood in her tiny hand. _

_The first thing she noticed was the incredible heat, closely followed by the sheer size of **it** as she ran her hand from base to tip. _

_"You halfta stop Liz," Max groaned as she stroked the length of him over and over again. _

_"Then finish it," Liz moaned into his mouth as her hand continued its play between his legs. On some barely conscious level she knew she should be afraid, take this slow, or maybe even stop. But her body was staying something different. _

_It was chanting GO, GO, GO. And she had no choice but to listen to it._

_Reaching down between their lightly sweat covered bodies; Max began to ready Liz for his invasion. He knew he shouldn't think of it that way, but he was a man after all. With just the tip of his fingers he stroked and petted the flower of Liz's femininity. Max smiled in satisfaction when she began to cry out sharply. His fingers were instantly dampened by the wet heat of her body. _

_Removing his hand, Max reached for and slid on the condom he'd discreetly placed on the bed a few minutes before. He hadn't consciously planned on anything happing tonight, but it was always good to be prepared. Quickly finishing his task, he stared into Liz's eyes looking for…affirmation, reassurance. Something to let him know this was really what she wanted. He found that and more but he stilled asked as he positioned himself: "You sure?" _

_Liz locked her arms around Max's neck. Her eyes full of love and trust she said, "I'm sure."_

_Max sealed his lips over hers as he eased his way into her tight hot passage. Taking a deep breathe, he plunged past the fragile barrier transforming Liz from girl to woman. He felt her stiffen briefly before sighing with pleasure._

_Seizing his mouth in a sizzling kiss, Liz dug her nails deeply into Max's back as he carried her wave after wave towards the ultimate pleasure. And when it hit, she gave a muffled cry of completion that coincided with Max's harsh groans. _

_When he was able to move again, Max repositioned their bodies so they he and Liz were lying spoon fashion with her head tucked under his chin. Sweeping aside her sweat dampened hair Max kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I love you Liz," he whispered hoarsely. _

_"I love you too," she whispered back._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Enjoying the view?" Max asked playfully, his voice deeper than usually from sleep. He'd opened his eyes a few minutes earlier to catch Liz staring at his body raptly. It had taken her some time to get to his face.

"I've seen better," Liz said smartly.

"Oh yeah," Max said rolling Liz beneath him.

"Ok, maybe not," she gasped just as Max sealed his mouth over hers.


	14. OverRated

**A/N:** Revised 12/3/05.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 14** Over-Rated

Liz took a seat in the plush office of James Wyle attorney at law. She had been ushered inside a few minutes ago by his oh so efficient secretary Linda. As Liz sat down and crossed her legs waiting for James to appear, she glanced down at the six hundred dollar shoes encasing her feet and had an epiphany. She had not worn shoes this expensive in several weeks. Nor had she dressed in Chanel, Donna Karan,or any other famous designer clothing. And funny thing about it was, she hadn't missed any of it.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Liz," James Wyle apologized as he entered the office. He quickly seated himself behind his desk and got straight down to business.

"As pertaining to your trust fund from your mother, I see no loophole that would allow me to release the funds to you early," he said, unable to look Liz in the eye. He began to fidget with some files on his desk when she remained silent.

Liz knew he was lying. The sweat on balding head was a dead giveaway. The office had central air for god's sake.

"No need to prefabricate. It's clear as the morning sky my father owns you," Liz said sardonically. The question is how? What does he have on you? Better yet, what has he promised you? Because I hope it was worth your integrity." Liz eyed him disdainfully.

"Now hold on just a minute," James sputtered.

"No. You shut up!" Liz rose to her feet angrily. "My mother respected you. She used to say you were an honest man and a fine lawyer. In a way, I'm glad she's not here to be disillusioned. Your nothing but one of my father's hand puppets," Liz said sadly heading for the door.

"Liz please," James implored as her hand made contact with the doorknob. "I'm very sorry," he said.

When Liz turned back to look at him, his eyes were full of shame and his head bowed. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Don't be sorry," she advised. "Be a better person. And you can tell my father that he can keep the money. I don't want it anymore. It comes with too many attachments. He can keep it. Tell him if he stays out of my life we'll call it even." Liz smiled ironically. If nothing else, Jeff Parker knew a good deal when he say one.

James gasped in incredulity at Liz's words. "You are talking about giving up 10.2 million dollars."

"Yeah, but some things are worth it," Liz smiled sadly before exiting the door.

**-&-**

It wasn't until Liz was driving through the busy traffic of downtown Philly that a genuine smile crossed her face. What she wouldn't give to spend every morning like the one today. No sooner had Max woken up than they celebrated a repeat of the night before. Liz felt tingly all over just thinking about it. Eventually she and Max had gotten up to take a shower together. Another first. Then, they'd lingered over breakfast feeding each other French toast, Max's favorite. They parted ways shortly there after. Max had to go home and change clothes before meeting the band and Liz had to meet that stupid lawyer. Their goodbye kiss had been scorching as they promised to meet up at Evolution.

Liz glanced down at her watch and cursed. It read twelve-thirty. She was supposed to meet Max and the band by 1pm, and she still needed to go home and change. She hadn't exactly told Max who her father was yet. Oh, she given him the basics on Jeff Parker, manipulative, controlling, an adulterer and a liar. She had just failed to mention that he was also one of the most power men in the state, in several states worth hundreds of millions. Thus her need to go home and change first. She knew men didn't really pay attention to fashion, but better to be safe than sorry. She wanted to tell Max in her own time in her own way.

Liz glanced at her watch again and decided to take a short cut. Making a sharp left turn, she exited the expressway. Cutting away from mainstream traffic, she made her way down a city block she was less than familiar with. The apartment buildings looked rundown and the people even more so. As she stooped at the light, Liz saw something from the corner of her eye that made her do a double take. She could have sworn he saw Max exiting the door of one of the apartments. He was handing many to some slovenly dressed, glassy eyed man. Liz was no expert, but he looked like a drunk. She craned her neck to get a better look, but the car behind her blew its horn. She would have to remind herself to ask Max about it later.

**-&-**

"Time out," Michael yelled as he abruptly stopped playing his drums.

"Now what?" Max asked beginning to get angry. "Was she off key again?" They had been practicing for about two hours and this was the seventh time Michael had caused them to halt. He seemed to find fault with everything Liz did today. Either she sang too high or too low, too fast or too slow. And while she had taken every criticism with aplomb and grace, Max was ready to rip Michael a new one.

"Actually she sang that verse perfectly," Michael smirked.

Max forced himself to ask calmly, "Then what's the deal?"

"The chick can't dance."

"What?" Max asked in surprise while Liz glared offended at being called a chick.

Maria giggled from the sidelines. "As much as I hate to agree with Michael on…anything he's right this time."

Max glanced at Alex knowing he would be objective. But Alex merely shrugged his shoulders. He was staying out of this one.

"Define can't dance," Liz eyed Michael suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"As in has no rhythm," Michael defined and Maria snorted.

"I can assure you she has plenty of rhythm," Max shot Liz a sexy smile as he remembered the night before.

"Thank you," Liz replied before catching the full meaning of his words. They only became apparent when Alex and Maria bust into ribald laughter.She then turned crimson.

"Thanks a lot for the visual Maxwell. It was more than I ever needed to know," Michael deadpanned.

"I second that," Alex said with a goofy smile.

"Not me," Maria smiled. "Do tell?"

"Back to the matter at hand," Michael cleared his throat. "The girl can't dance. It wouldn't even be so bad if she could move in time with the music, but she can't even do that." Michael said, for once he was not being snide.

"Ah…Liz, he's kinda right," Max spoke carefully. Wording was crucial. You never knew what could set a woman off.

Liz bristled in denial and Max winced. "I can to dance. I spent six years taking ballet lessons as a child," she ticked on her fingers, "I can waltz, tangle and foxtrot."

"What the hell is a foxtrot?" Michael scratched the side of his head. "It sounds like some type of trapped animal," he said humorously, though truly puzzled.

Maria snorted. "I think it's when you chase small animals on horses," she widened her eyes for effect and even Max found it hard to keep a straight face.

Alex was the only one to notice how truly upset Liz was getting. She wasn't used to it yet. The constant barrage of jokes and insults they leveled at each other. She was going to have to get used to their brand of foolery pretty quickly. Until then, he didn't mind helping out.

"It's a style of classical dance originating in the 30's or 40's," he said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Alex found himself on the receiving end of their jokes.

"What" he asked as Max, Michael, and Maria stared at him oddly. "I watch a lot of old movies," was how he explained his knowledge of the foxtrot. "Nothing wrong with that," he smiled sheepishly.

"Not a thing," Michael mocked. "Unless you tell us you like opera too."

"And what if I do?" Alex shrugged. "I am a musician after all."

Max and Michael both smirked but didn't say a word. It was left up to Maria to add fuel to the fire.

"I always knew you were too sensitive for a guy," she said mockingly, humor gleaming in her green eyes. "Who's going to tell Isabel though?"

"Not me," Max shouted as he and Michael both shuddered.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Alex grouched. "You guys should go into comedy."

Liz who had kept quiet throughout the entire exchange finally smiled. She was beginning to grasp the concept of how this group of friends worked. Although they like to tease, and sometimes too far, it was never done maliciously.

"So," Liz said gaining everyone's attention. "General consensus being that I can't dance, what are we going to do about it?"

"I know," Maria said snapping her fingers. "Let's watch some music videos."

"And this will help me how?" Liz's eyebrows rose skeptically.

"Anybody else have a better idea?" I thought not," Maria said when none were forthcoming. "Let's hop to it then." She crossed the room to turn on the TV.

While she was doing this, everyone rearranged themselves to view the videos. Michael, Max, and Liz took up seats on the sofa with Max sitting in the middle. If he found this ironic he kept it to himself. Alex grabbed a kitchen stool and dragged it beside the couch before sitting down.

Maria as odd man out, deposited herself in Michael's lap with a smirk. But no one saw his smirk as he shifted her from his knees to the dead center of his lap. When she gave a little wiggle a few seconds later the rest of the group pretended not to notice.

The room was quiet except for the television as Nelly's video "Flap Ya Wings" played out.

As soon as the video went off Liz said, "Ok, assuming I could even flap my wings, wings being arms? I don't think I could drop down and get my eagle on. Whatever the hell that means," she frowned in puzzlement causing everyone to laugh uproariously. _What am I class clown today? _Liz wondered.

"I'll explain it to you later," Max whispered in her ear and felt her shiver. What he really meant was he'd show her later.

**-&- **

It had been a long day, rehearsals none withstanding. So it was little wonder Liz had the beginnings of a headache as she served drinks later that night at Evolution. The music seemed to blare at an all time high, as the annoying sounds of Brittany Spears permeated the club.

"What can I get you?" Liz asked the 30ish looking couple at table six.

"I'll have a burger and fries," said the sandy haired man.

"The same," said his blonde companion. "Though could you have them cook the burger medium rare, hold the onions and light on the mayonnaise. I'm watching my weight," she smiled brightly.

_Yeah right!_ Liz thought snidely as she walked away. _Not likely with those calfs and ankles._ She now knew why the term cankles originated. Liz was making her way towards the kitchen's corridor, Liz winced as she ran into Isabel.

"God! Is there nowhere a person can go to escape you?" Isabel practically screamed in annoyance.

"Sorry," Liz said, and went to go around her.

"I'll just bet you are," Isabel said while towering over Liz intimidatingly.

"What is with you?" Liz asked angrily, far from intimidated. "You don't like me I get it. Too bad. Cause your brother does. And I'm not going anywhere. So get over it!"

Liz nearly took a step back as Isabel's eyes frosted over.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? Worming your way into our life, the group, my brother's bed. Please," Isabel smiled evilly at Liz's blush. "Like I needed a psychic to figure that out."

"First of all, I didn't worm my way into anything. Secondly, what goes on between me and Max is our business. Look," Liz said sighing deeply. You don't want to be friends, fine. But we don't have to be enemies either. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

"Works for me," Isabel said, making sure to bump into Liz as she went by.

**-&- **

Less than two hours later Max, Michael, and Alex took the stage to perform. Although Liz was now part of the group she would not officially join until the night of the Showcase, which was less than five days away. With the absence of a female vocalist, the group was limited to singing songs by other artists.

"How's everybody doin tonight?" Max asked the noisy crowd. "As you all know we've been taking request lately. Tonight I'd like to make the first choice. This song goes out to someone very special. You know who you are," Max winked at Liz who stood over by the bar with Maria.

Maria grinned at Liz. "That was sweet."

"Very," Liz agreed before refocusing her attention on Max who had begun to sing.

**Take my home**

**Take everything I own**

**Take it, take control**

**You will feel better**

**You will feel whole**

**You're so good**

**You stopped me where I stood**

**And let me look at love, and I feel better**

**Oh I feel good**

**I just want to give it all to you**

**I want to share this with you**

**Make you mine and mine and be all yours**

**Whatever you want and more**

**What I'm anticipating**

**Everything else will be over-rated**

**Baby it's for you, it's all for you…**

While everyone else in the nightclub was smiling and having a good time, two people were not. One was Isabel Evans, and the other was…well, the other was in the process of making a very important phone call.

"Parker residence," the slightly accented voice answered.

"I need to speak to Jeff Parker immediately," the voice on the other end said.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Just tell him…a friend."

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Jeff Parker barked into the phone a few minutes later. "This had better be important."

"You asked me to keep you posted," said the voice on the other end. "Well, there's been a new development."


	15. So Much for My Happy Ending

**A/N: **Chapter revised 12/05/05.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 15** So Much for My Happy Ending

Thursday rolled around with the speed of a moving bullet and there were only two days left before the Showcase. The group had spent the entire week in continuous rehearsals and tempers were beginning to flair, as nerves became frayed.

They were all plain exhausted.

In an attempt to avert disaster it was decided unanimously that the group would forgo rehearsal that day. They all needed the R&R. Even Max and Liz who had been joined at the hip lately decided they needed a break. They planned to hook-up at the club later that night. That's why Max was home alone two o'clock in the afternoon when Isabel entered the apartment.

She paused in the doorway with an Urban Outfitters bag clutched in her hand as she took in the sight of her brother lounging on the sofa.

"Excuse me Sir. Do I know you?" she snarked, before closing the door behind her. "Oh yeah," she continued as Max raised his head from the book he'd been reading. "You vaguely resemble my long lost brother Max. I haven't seen him in years. Though he used to live here once upon a time."

"Knock it off Izzy," Max mumbled tiredly. He knew she had a point. He hadn't spent much time at home lately. But whose fault was that? Isabel didn't like Liz and vice versa, so Max had done his best to keep the two apart. Consequently, this meant spending most of his time at Liz's apartment.

"Some people have no sense of humor," Isabel quipped. She strode across the room like a runway model, her mini heeled sandals clicking all the way. When she reached the chair across from Max she sat down gracefully and crossed her jeans clad legs. Face to face with Max for the first time since entering the room, she took in her brother's exhausted appearance with deep disapproval.

Max remained silent throughout his sister's thorough examination. He knew exactly what she was seeing. A face pale with fatigue, eyes red rimmed from lack of sleep, a three day old beard, and the sleep worn tee-shirt and cargo pants that covered his body.

"Wow," Isabel finally said. "Somebody needs to cut back on their various_ activities_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max sat up with a frown and ran a weary hand through his flyaway locks. He was not in the mood for Iizzy's crap today. He was supposed to be resting, so she would have to take her bitch-fest elsewhere.

"No need to snap my head off, brother dear," she said casually. "I was merely showing concern for your health. You look like hell," she pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Max's smile was ironic. Subtlety and Izzy were not synonymous. "You can blame your good friend Tess," he continued. "It wasn't exactly my idea to have her quit the group a week before Showcase. You try adding a new member to a group a week before a big performance. See how much rest you get!"

"I'll bet that's the cause of your sleeplessness," Isabel mumbled under her breath, though Max heard her anyway.

"What exactly is your problem Isabel?" Max snapped. She had finally pushed him too far. Lack of sleep didn't help either. "I just don't get it," he said. "It would be one thing if you'd gotten to know Liz and your personalities just didn't click, but you've never even made the effort. So guess what?" Max smiled beautifully though it never reached his eyes. "It stops here and now! The way you constantly insult her in front of me, the sly remarks you make behind my back—"

"I should have known that little bitch would run back and tell you," Isabel said angrily, cutting Max off.

"No she didn't," Max fired back. "Do you really think I don't know you? You're my sister for god sakes. I've had years to watch how you operate," Max sneered. "You freeze out anyone you feel is a threat to you, a threat to me. What I don't understand is why you feel so threatened by Liz?" His eyes reflected deep puzzlement as he stared at his sister. When no answer was forthcoming he continued: "Cause I gotta tell you Izzy, the more you try to undermine Liz, the less I respect you."

Isabel saw the deep conviction in her brother's eyes and she knew he meant every word. She swallowed visibly before speaking. Hurt flashed briefly in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She climbed proudly to her feet. "But that's just bullshit! I'm not threatened by your little girlfriend. I just see her for the fraud she is. And if you weren't being lead around by your…" Isabel made swift glanced downward, "you'd see it too." With that parting shot, she stormed from the room.

Sighing deeply, Max leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Isabel wasn't completely wrong. That's what made him so angry. As much as he tried to ignore it, Max knew Liz kept secrets from him. Then again, he had a few of his own. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_ He wondered, before drifting off to sleep.

**-&-**

While Max was getting some much needed rest, Liz spent her afternoon in quiet reflection. She had every intention of sleeping when she lay down, only she couldn't turn her brain off. This year more than any other had brought some major changes to her life.

Good and bad.

On the plus side she had finally broken away form her father. She had also found someone to love and was loved in return. The only negative was death of her mother. And as much as she missed Nancy Parker every single day, the tragedy had made her a stronger person, a better person. Someone who didn't run away from happiness, but reached for it with arms wide open.

"I love you mom," Liz whispered before falling to sleep.

**-&- **

Later that evening, Evolution was jam packed and the music pumpin. 50 Cents "In da Club" blasted loudly from the speakers. As Liz made her way towards the bar for a fresh order of drinks, her over analytical mind was calculating the dept of hearing loss one suffered while working in a night club. For she could swear her hearing was down by ten percent.

"Uh oh, somebody has a bug of their butt," Maria joked, noticing the frown on Liz's face.

Liz rolled her eyes in answer as she gave Maria the drink orders from the tablet.

"You know," Maria said casually, as she poured out shots of liquor expertly. "The last person I knew who frowned like that wasn't gettin any. And since I know that not to be true in your case," she winked salaciously. "That must mean what you gettin aint good. If that's the case, we really must talk."

"Mariaaa," Liz exclaimed as if appalled. The secret smile gracing her mouth told its own story, though.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Maria smiled as she handed Liz the drinks tray. "So let's not see any more frowning from you tonight."

**-&-**

A few hours later, Liz was glad she had taken that earlier nap. The crowd in the club seemed to be at an all time high, and to add insult to injury she hadn't caught a glimpse of Max all night. So little Lizzie was not a happy camper. And she was downright disturbed when she happened to glance towards the club's entrance and saw someone she knew.

Someone from her old life. And oh boy this was gonna be bad.

Maybe if she kept telling herself _this is not happening_, _this is not happening_, it would make it so. But it was. Her past had caught up with her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

All she could do was stand there and stare in dim-witted horror as Pam Troy and several other members of her former entourage entered the club. _Now would be a good time to move Liz_, her inner voice shouted. Spinning on her heels to do just that, she ran smack into Isabel.

"Shit," Liz whispered despairingly as their collision caused the drinks Isabel was carrying to fall from the tray.

"Great! Just fucking great," Isabel said angrily.

"Sorry," Liz apologized with a grimace. She bent down in an effort to help Isabel clear up the mess.

"Don't do me any favors. You've down enough," Isabel sniped.

Unfortunately, their little commotion did not go unnoticed. As Liz rose to her feet she stared straight into the eyes of Pam Troy who was seated not more than five feet away.

"Oh my God," she mouthed, staring at Liz in frank disbelief.

And before Liz had time to think, prepare, or even move, Pam had tottered over in $600 dollar Monolo's to give her a hug.

The quick embrace left her smelling like Obsession. Pam always did use too much.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Liz her gray eyes wide with bemusement.

"I ah, I kinda work here," Liz said uncomfortably. It wasn't that she was ashamed of working at Evolution, it was just that the questions Pam would have couldn't be answered here and now.

The platinum blonde did a double-take at Liz's answer. "Pull the other one," she scoffed, before smiling.

When no such smile was forthcoming from Liz she sobered. "What in the hell is going on, Liz," she stared at her friend with incomprehension. "I thought we were best friends. Then you just up and disappear? Meanwhile, your dad is telling everyone you're off touring Europe."

"Look, I can't talk about this right now," Liz shot her a secretive look. "I call you tomorrow and explain everything. I promise. But right now I have to go." Liz scurried off before Pam could get a word in edgewise.

"So you know Liz," Isabel said to the flabbergasted Pam. The two had been so caught up in their conversation they'd failed to realize Isabel was still there.

Much to her benefit.

"Since grade school," Pam answered absently. "Why?"

"We should talk," Isabel smiled confidingly. "I can clear up a few questions for you, if you can clear up a few of mine."

Pam nodded in easy consent. She was no stranger to gossip. But unbeknownst to her she was aiding in the downfall of one of her closest friends.

Liz bumped and jostled her way through the crowd of dancers. She was trying to get as far away from her _past_ as she could. But already she could feel her world beginning to crash down on her. She'd hoped for more time before reality came kicked in. Things had been _so_ chaotic with the Showcase coming up that she had never gotten around to telling Max the truth about her past.

Or so she had told herself.

But as she paused to stare back through the crowd, her worst nightmare was coming to life. Isabel and Pam stood talking as if they were old friends. And, as if this weren't irony enough the song now blaring from the speakers was Avril Lavigne's **So Much for My Happy Ending**. _How Appropriate,_ Liz thought, before disappearing into the crowd.


	16. The Space Between

**A/N:** Newly revised 12/05/05.

**Disclaimer:** Same.

**Chapter: 16** The Space Between

"Would you stop and talk to me?" Max demanded as he followed Liz into the club's kitchen.

She knew this was evitable, but she didn't want to do this _here. _ Not at all. That was one of the reasons she'd hid out in the staff locker room for over an hour. It made little different though. Her plight was made even more unbearable by the gleeful looks Isabel kept shooting her when she did return to the club's main floor. Looks the said, "I've got you now."

And Liz was left in little doubt that she did, indeed have her, as Max trailed angrily behind her.

"Could we maybe do this later?" Liz mumbled over her shoulder. "I'm kinda busy right now," she said, alluding to the order slip she had just handed Big Mama.

Max recognized stalling tactics when he saw them. And suddenly he was incredible angry. Spinning Liz around to face him, he said: "Just answer me one question."

"What!" Liz's tone was defensive as she shrugged from his grip.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" Liz asked evasively. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Come on Liz. I thought we were passed these games. You know what I'm talking about."

When she just stared at him mutely. Max took a deep calming breath before continuing. "I just had an interesting talk with my sister. Who in turn had a long talk with your _good_ _friend_ Pam Troy. Ring any bells?"

Now Liz was pissed. Nothing pushed her bottoms faster than being mocked. And if he though he was going to get away with it…well, he didn't know her well at all. _That's the problem, _her conscious promptly shouted. But Liz being Liz didn't listen.

"That is interesting," she said nonchalantly. "So what did _good_ _friend_ Pam have to say?" she gently mocked.

She knew it was a mistake the moment the words left her mouth. The avid attention of the kitchen staff didn't help either. Most were feigning disinterest, though Big Mama looked on openly.

Max ran a nerveless hand through his hair and stared at Liz flatly, "She said your father is multi-million dollar industrialist Jeff Parker." He announced and prayed for her to deny it.

"Oh," Liz said quietly and Max's heart shattered. Or maybe it just the sound of plates hitting floor as Big Mama stared in open mouthed surprise at Liz's unwilling revelation.

The smell of greasy fries and cooked onions permeated Liz's nose and caused her stomach to churn. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the look in Max's beautiful eyes.

All wounded and betrayed.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked stiffly.

"What do you want me to say?" Liz threw up her hands in frustration. "I told you I didn't want to do this here. And since you seem to have all the answers any way."

"How about why you never told me? Let's start with that." Max's voice had grown hard.

"There was never a right time," Liz said lamely.

"That's just an excuse and you know it," Max gestured angrily. "The truth is you were having too much fun slumming."

"That's not true," Liz whispered. Her eyes were big and shiny with hurt.

"Yeah right! Otherwise you wouldn't have hidden the truth." Max smiled sarcastically. "What was I to you? Some little experiment? A charity case?"

"You're one to talk. I saw downtown giving money to some old drunk the other day." Liz hit back at him. Only her punch was more effective than even she realized. She watched in horrified fascination as all the color drained from Max's face.

"That old drunk was my father," he said chokingly. There was a shocked gasp from behind him and Max spun around to see Isabel step from behind the wall. She had been standing in the hallway listening gleefully as Max and Liz argued. It had all been very satisfying too.

Until that last statement.

"You've seen dad?" Isabel asked faintly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She too now looked betrayed.

"Is…" Max tried to find the right words as he stared at his sister. But it was too late. Isabel turned on her heels and raced down the hallway.

_Great! Just fucking great, _Max thought. Shooting Liz one last look he raced after his sister.

Liz fought bravely to keep tears from falling. It was a wasted effort. Her lips quivered and moisture ran in tracks down her cheeks. Her big revelation had gone even worst that she thought it would. And oh _God_! She had called Max's father and old drunk.

_How in the hell am I ever going to fix this? _Liz wondered bleakly.

**-&-**

Less than an hour later, Liz was semi-composed and blessedly numb. Or at least that's how she appeared to the outside world. She had learned the art of subterfuge at a young age, and from a master. To look at her, most people would never guess she had just suffered a life altering ordeal.

Unfortunately, Maria wasn't most people.

"What's wrong chica?" she asked warmly, studying Liz. The smile she'd given Maria before placing her orders had been as fake as a fag in drag.

Liz eyed her blankly before saying, "I'm kinda all talked out tonight. Rain check," she promised, her eyes pleading for understanding.

"Sure," Maria agreed, knowing when not to push. If she had ever witnessed someone at the breaking point it was Liz.

"Thanks," she said quietly, and turned to walk away.

"Glad I caught you," Linda said approaching Liz. She was another one of the waitresses at Evolution. "Lou wants to see you in his office right away."

Her words rang ominous to Liz's ears. _But hell, what else could go wrong this night? _She wondered rhetorically. Five minutes later she had her answer.

"Have a seat," Lou gestured as she entered his office.

Liz quickly sat down and crossed her legs. As she noted Lou's serious expression, the tip of her boot began to tap nervously against his scarred desk. She'd once read somewhere that the best offense was a good defense. So, before Lou could say a word she began to apologize: "I know I've been pretty scarce lately, and a bit of a space case when I have been around, but with the Showcase coming up everything has been pretty hectic."

"Forget about that," Lou said with a wave of his hand.

"Then what is this about?" Liz asked. She was totally clueless.

"You gotta stop seeing that boy," Lou barked out.

"What boy?" Liz briefly wondered if Lou had lost his mind. And then it began to dawn on her. "You mean Max? Why?"

"It aint good for you. And it's gonna be _real_ unhealthy for him," Lou said in a hard voice, his eyes like flint.

"Have you been smoking crack or something?" Liz jibbed.

"The boy aint for you!" Lou's tone was more belligerent this time and his dough like face turned red. "He's got no fucking education, and a police record. He's trash Liz. And you're a class act."

Liz wasn't usually slow on the uptake. But considering all that had happened tonight she had an excuse. However, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see where all Lou's new found advice was coming from.

Staring at him with betrayed eyes she said, "My father got to you. So how long has he known I've worked here?"

"Come on kid," Lou sounded almost sympathetic. "Your father has this whole town wired. There's not much he doesn't know."

"Or can't be fed by one of his flunkies," Liz stated pointedly.

Lou chose to ignore the offense. He needed her to understand the exact situation.

"If you continue seeing Max, you'll be flushing any chance he has of being successful down the toilet. You're father will make sure of that. And you know what will be the worst part, Liz?" he paused to make certain he had her full attention. "Max will never even know why."

The sobs Liz had been silently fighting burst free. "How can my father do this to me?" she cried.

"I don't know," Lou shook his head in genuine ignorance. "But if you love the singer you gotta cut him loose."

"I hate him _so_ much!" Liz said bitterly.

"Hate him you may, but he's still your father. And as you know a man of his word. Take a good look out there at that boy performing. How the crowd responds to him. Do you really want to be responsible for taking that away?"

Liz had been so caught up in her conversation with Lou she hadn't even heard **Breakout **take the stage. But as she stumbled to her feet and stood in the doorway, her heart broke into a million more pieces as she listened to Max sing.

**You can not quit me so quickly**

**Is no hope in you for me**

**No corner you could squeeze me**

**But I got all the time for you, love**

Liz watched the crowd almost as closely as she watched Max and she knew Lou was right. They did respond to Max. They were practically eating him up.

**The space between the tears we cry**

**Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more**

**The space between the wicked lies we tell**

**And hope to keep safe from the pain**

**But will I hold you again? **

Liz knew in her heart those words were meant for her. But with so many obstacles I their path, how could they ever maintain a relationship?

**The space between what's wrong and right**

**Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you**

**The space between your heart and mine**

**Is the space we'll fill with time**

**The space between… **

Liz stood there with a bleak expression as the crowd clapped and cheered. She had spaced the whole middle part of the song. She had heard the end though. And this was her final chance to choose between wrong and right. Because thanks to her father she and Max had run out of time. And there was more standing between them than just space.

Turning to face Lou with tears in her eyes, Liz said: "Tell my father he wins. I'll be home in a few days. I just need to get my things in order," she said tightly before exiting the office.

"Damn it!" Lou cursed taking a swig from the bottle of rum he kept hidden in his desk. Damn Jeff Parker for making him take part in this. Who was he to stand in the path of young love?


	17. Some People Want it All

**A/N**: Just one more of the many chapters that needed revision. 12/05/05

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

**Chapter**: **17 **Some People Want It All

Liz lay across her bed the following morning singing along sadly with Alicia Keys on the radio. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her throat scratchy from crying most of the night. However, this did not stop her from belting out every last word of the song with heartfelt intensity.

**Some people live for the fortune**

**Some people live for the fame**

**Some people live for the power yeah**

**Some people live just to play the game**

Liz knew this outlook all to well. Hell, she had lived in that world her entire life. Her father wrote the book for god sakes.

**Some people think that the physical things **

**Define what's within **

**I've been there before**

**But that life's a bore **

**So full of the superficial **

_God! Returning to that life would be like returning to hell after receiving a get out of jail free card. _

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all **

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

_Why did life have to be so freaking hard? Was love to much to ask for? Was happiness so far out of reach for her? Nothing else mattered if she didn't have Max. _

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you baby…**

When the song ended, Liz rolled to her side with a lingering sigh. It looked like she was headed right back to that superficial lifestyle, whether she wanted to or not. Maybe it was for the best. It wasn't like Max ever wanted anything to do with her again, anyway. And even if he did, she wasn't willing to jeopardize his chances of being discovered. That would be selfish.

Jeff Parker like behavior.

And the last thing Liz wanted was to be compared to her father in any way. So, after watching Max perform last night, she'd made a beeline for the back exit. She did not even remember driving home. She'd been _that_ upset.

Devastated in fact.

One of the first things she had done upon reaching her apartment was turn off both her cell and home phone. That's why she felt such anxiety as someone knocked persistently at her front door. She didn't know who or what to expect next. Tip-toeing into the living room, Liz tried to peek through the slight crack between the door and doorframe to see who was on the other side.

"I can hear you breathing," Maria's said ironically. "So you might as well open the door, Liz."

Liz caught her breath feeling like a complete asshat. Her mind was in such disarray she hadn't even realized the heightened level of her breathing. She sounded like someone who had just run a twenty-mile marathon.

And Lost.

She opened the door with a sheepish look and invited Maria inside. Quickly closing the door, Liz took a seat and stared at her mutely. Just because she had let Maria in, didn't mean she had to let her _in_. Maybe if everyone had stayed out of their business she and Max would be fine right now.

Maria usually smiling green eyes were shadowed and filled with sympathy as she stared back at Liz. Sometimes there were just no words to convey a person's sorrow. Instead of speaking, she moved to sit down of the sofa next to Liz, and put her arms around her. The kindly gesture sent Liz into emotional overload. She began to cry in a way she hadn't since finding out about her mother death.

**-&-**

Meanwhile, Max Evans was battling demons of his own. He'd brooded through an entire episode of NFL highlights while sitting in his living room.

Why was it that nothing good ever lasted? He wondered bleakly. Then again, his life had never been a rose garden anyway. Oh, sure, he'd had his pick of woman and some limited fame in the last few years, but that was all just superficial. What Max had always longed for was to love and be loved in return. Not for his musical status, not for his body or looks, but for himself.

He'd thought he found that with Liz.

But it was nothing but a cruel hoax. He could never have her now. Not after knowing who she really was. And what he really was. The description "white trash" was an accurate one when it came to him. A title given to him and Isabel by the other kids when they were in grade school. And as everyone knows, if a person is told something enough times, eventually that person begins to believe it.

Having their mother Diane Evans die from a cocaine overdose when Max was ten didn't help either. Isabel had tried to shield Max as best she could, but she had been a child herself. And their father…well, he wasn't exactly a fit parent either. When Phillip Evans wasn't floating at the bottom of a Jack Daniels bottle, he was busy being verbally abusive, especially to Isabel. He would tell her that she was the spitting image of her mother, a slut in the making.

It came as no surprise to anyone who knew the family, when a year after Diane's death social services removed Max and Isabel from Phillip's custody. Most people said it was for the best. They were both right and wrong.

On the surface things were fine in the foster home they were sent to. The house was nicer, and Max and Isabel dressed better. But their emotional development remained stunted. They had merely switched one holding pattern for another. Like traded slaves of old, they had a kinder master who didn't beat them as much or work them as hard, but didn't really care about them either. As a result, Isabel grew cold and self contained, afraid letting anyone in. And Max…well, he developed a fun loving and charming façade. That was his way of dealing with pain.

"Hey," Isabel said, her voice subdued as she entered the living room. The dark shadows under her eyes told of a sleepless night. Taking a seat in the chair across from Max, she tucked both feet beneath her.

Max stared at her blankly for a few seconds before saying "Hey," in return. He had been caught up in his own little world of misery.

"So." They both said at the same time before lapsing into an uncomfortable silence.

"You go first," Isabel offered almost graciously.

"Look," Max began hesitantly then just plowed through. "I didn't tell you about seeing Dad because I knew you wouldn't approve. On-top of everything else I didn't want to argue about _that_ too." He shrugged indifferently.

"You're damned right I wouldn't have approved! Why would you even bother with him, Max? God's knows he never bothered much with us," she said sadly before shaking her head. "Not unless it was to strip us of our self-esteem."

"I know that Is." Max's amber eyes filled with remembered sorrow. "But dad has changed," he persisted. "I ran into him a couple of weeks ago. We had coffee together," Max gave a small smile. "It was nice. He says he hasn't had a drink in almost six months."

"They'll be the day," Isabel said scornfully.

"He wants to make amends. He's asking for our forgiveness," Max said tiredly, rubbing a hand across his forehead. Reasoning with Isabel was like hitting your head against a brick wall, and just as headache inducing.

"And you fell for this," Isabel stared at Max skeptically.

"He's dying Is," Max spoke gravely.

Oh," Isabel gasped softly in surprise.

"Is that all you have to say?" Max asked quietly.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to fake a familial connection that I don't feel?" Isabel demanded.

"I want a half-way decent human response from you. But I guess that would be asking too much," Max sighed.

"I'd feel sorry for anyone who was dying. But it doesn't erase the past. Are you telling me that you've forgotten everything? Forgiven everything?"

"No, and yeah," Max said confusing Isabel. "I haven't forgotten anything. But I do want to forgive him. Or at the very least, I want to try." Max stared earnestly at his sister.

"I'll think about it," Isabel promised.

Max smiled at her sadly. "That's more than I hoped for."

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Liz?" Isabel asked hesitantly. She knew he was sad about more than just their father. She'd done her best to sabotage his and Liz's relationship. Only now that she had succeeded she realized how much Max truly cared about the other girl.

Max's eyes flashed angrily at Isabel question, though his tone was detached as he said: "What do you care? You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Max please…" Isabel began then faltered.

Max smiled humorlessly before saying mockingly, "What, no happy dance? No I was right and you were wrong? What's the matter Is? You usually excel at gloating once you've gotten your way."

"Just because I knew she wasn't what she appeared didn't mean I wanted to see you get hurt," she appealed to Max, her voice breaking.

She had been so focused on not letting him get hurt, that she had inadvertently hurt him herself. Part of her dislike of Liz had always been about shielding those she loved. But an even bigger part of her dislike was based on her own insecurity. Liz couldn't help it if her refinement shined as brightly as a neon sign. Just like Isabel couldn't help the fact that it made her feel like "white trash" all over again. They were her issues. Yet it was Max who suffered because of them.

"I think I might have been wrong Max," Isabel said honestly.

"It doesn't really matter anymore Is," Max said lifelessly, his eyes conveying his hopelessly.

"Don't you get what I'm saying, Max? If Liz truly makes you happy I won't stand in your way," Isabel held out her hands imploringly.

"That's really sweet Is. But your opposition was never really the problem," Max smiled sadly. Don't you see? The things you told me would have had little effect if there were trust between us in the first place."

"But—"

"Just let it go Isabel," Max said firmly.

His tone of voice brought tears to Isabel's eyes. She had never in her life heard her brother sound _so_ defeated before. Something had to be done to fix this.


	18. Breakaway pt 1

**A/N:** So, it's unanimous. Sequel it is. Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Same!**

**Chapter: 18 Breakaway pt. 1**

"Wow," Maria whistled dazedly as Liz fell silent.

Liz had just finished giving Maria a recap of the events leading up to her current crisis. Maria had allowed her to cry for the better part of an hour before fixing her a strong cup of coffee. Afterwards, she had urged Liz to talk about it. It now looked like she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"Babe, I feel your pain" Maria said sincerely, while staring at Liz pensively. "But I think this situation is way beyond my area of expertise. Now fashion advice…" Maria tried to joke.

"I know," Liz said despondently.

"But I'll still be here for you," Maria patted Liz's hand in comfort as they sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Thanks Maria," Liz's eyes glazed with tears.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for? Well, except to borrow money from you. And since you have _so_ much," Maria shrugged. "How about a black chinchilla? It would go great with these spotted leopard-skin boots I have."

"Mariaaa!" Liz was surprised into laughing.

"What?" Maria sported a look of comedic surprise. "You can't blame a person for trying." When Maria had seen that Liz was about to start crying again, she had to think quickly. Maybe levity couldn't solve Liz's problems, but sometimes it could be a welcome release.

"I can always count on you to make me feel better. You're a really good friend Maria," Liz's smile was brief.

"I know," Maria bragged jokingly. "But seriously babe, we'll find a way to fix this," Maria promised. "Maybe I can't help you with your father, but I can provide you with some insightful information about Max's past."

"You mean high school? Is it about that time he got busted for trying to score some weed from an undercover cop? Cause he already told me about that," Liz looked puzzled.

"No." Maria said in exasperation. Did those two not communicate at all? "Max ever tell you about his and Isabel's childhood?"

Liz shook her head in negation. _What did Max's childhood have to do with anything?_ Liz wondered negatively.

"Well I'm about to tell you. Even though it isn't my place," Maria grimaced before shrugging it off. "It's like this," she began…

-&-

"So what you're telling me Maxwell is that we're out of a female vocalist again! On a Friday afternoon? With the showcase tomorrow night?" Michael ranted in disbelief as he stood in the middle of the living room.

"Basically," Max muttered. He had thought about telling Michael and Alex earlier that morning by phone. He had instead decided to wait. It seemed only right to tell them the bad news face to face. So here they all gathered in the apartment overtop Evolution listening to Michael explode.

"Are you sure this misunderstanding between you and Liz can't be cleared up," Alex asked optimistically. He was seated on the couch next to Isabel.

"It's a little more than a misunderstanding," Max snorted. "And I'm positive it can't be cleared up," his shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Shit, Maxwell. You should play for the major leagues. You're batting a thousand," Michael scoffed. "But wait, we still have a whole day left. Sure there aren't any lines you can coax Liz with from your player-saurus.

"Michael!" Isabel reprimanded.

"Leave him alone Is, he has every right to be angry," Max defended.

"Hell," Michael said in disgust. It was pretty hard to beat up on a guy who looked so beaten already. "Don't worry about it Maxwell," Michael said gruffly. "We'll figure something out."

"You think so?" Max looked at Michael hopefully.

"Sure," Michael answered trying to convince himself.

There was a knock at the front door. It was slowly opened and Lou stoke his head in. "Sorry to interrupt," Lou said somewhat uncomfortably. "But Max has a phone call in my office," Lou continued before disappearing again.

"What's with the cryptic? Michael asked staring at Max? He'd only asked what the rest of them had been dying to. He had just beaten them to it.

"I guess I'm about to find out," Max sighed before exiting the apartment.

Five minutes later Max was inside Lou's office. Wordlessly Lou handed him the phone. Lou then took a seat at his desk and began to fiddle around with receipts. Max found this a little odd but chose to keep it to himself. Instead he focused on the phone in his hand mouthing an uncertain "hello."

"Ah, Mr. Evans I presume," said the commanding voice on the other end.

"Do I know you," Max asked in confusion.

"Not yet you don't, but we share a common interest. I figured we could be a help to each other," the voice on the other end said charmingly.

"Ok, I'll bite," Max played along. He didn't know who in the hell was on the end. And until he did he'd play his hand close to his chest.

"Smart man. I knew you'd see things my way. Now, this is how it's going to play out. You stay away from my daughter and I'll guarantee your band a contract form a reputable label. Sound good to you?" The voice on the other end practically purred.

"Who the fuck is this?" Max asked in quiet anger. He already knew, but he needed it confirmed.

"How remiss of me. Did I fail to introduce myself? I thought my reputation had preceded me. I'm Jeff Parker, Elizabeth's father."

"So, you're the bastard who made it impossible for her to trust," Max said succinctly.

"And you're the trash I want out of my daughter's life. Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, let's get down to business," Jeff Parker said unfazed.

"What kind of man are you? You'd actually put a price on your own daughter," Max said angrily.

"Don't be quaint Mr. Evans. Everyone has a price. I am more than sure I can meet yours. So what will it be?"

"I'll tell you what," Max said calmly. "How about you go fuck yourself?! Can you meet that price," Max asked before slamming the phone down.

"Not a very smart move kid," was Lou's contribution.

"Yeah, well I've done a lot of dumb things in my lifetime. And that wasn't one of them."

"I hope for your sake your right. Jeff Parker wields considerable power. He's not a man you want as an enemy kid.

"I'll take my chances," Max said moodily before exiting the office.

"Dammit," Lou whispered softly. He'd hate to see that kid get railroaded.

-&-

Later that night, Liz stood inside the locker room of Evolution nightclub. She was putting away her handbag and a change of clothes. Closing her locker with a bang, she glanced around sadly. Tonight would be her last night working at Evolution. She would miss this place. Though what she wouldn't miss were miniscule tops and skirts the waitress's had to wear. However, on Sunday she would be flung back into the pits of hell. AKA, Jeff Parker's house. It hadn't been her home since her mother died. Liz was about to exit the locker room when Isabel Evans entered.

Liz ducked her head as she made to go by her. She did a complete one-eighty when Isabel spoke to her.

"How's it going?" Isabel's voice was subdued.

"What brought this on?" Liz asked in open surprise.

"I guess I've been seeing things in a different light lately," was Isabel's excuse.

"Me too," Liz agreed. "That seems to be the theme this year," She gently mocked. After what Maria had revealed to her about Isabel and Max's past, there was no way she could hold a grudge against this girl. She too knew the pain of a dysfunctional family life, though to a different extreme. Liz couldn't fault Isabel for having issues.

"I guess there are some things a mere apology can't erase, huh" Isabel said, her brown eyes almost pleading.

"Some things," Liz agreed quietly thinking about her father. "But I see no one here who has committed an offense so big it can't be excused," Liz answered staring straight at Isabel.

"No wonder my brother likes you so much," Isabel smiled fleetingly. "Can't the two of you work things out?"

_How sadly ironic._ Liz thought. A week ago she would have practically begged for Isabel's approval. Not for her mind you, but to give Max a little peace. Now, that same approval that was being so generously offered was insignificant to the obstacles that stood the way of her and Max's relationship.

"I don't think so," Liz replied . "I'm actually moving back home this weekend," She strove to sound upbeat.

"Oh," Isabel said with a touch of uncertainty. "What about the Showcase?"

"Yeah, about that," Liz shifted uncomfortably. "I really don't think it's going to be possible. I have a lot of packing and stuff to do. You know how it is," she shrugged. "Please tell the _band_ how sorry I am. About everything," Liz said eying Isabel somberly.

"That's the least I can do," Isabel said ruefully.

"I better get out there," Liz motioned toward the door. Lou's probably wondering where everyone is."

Liz was halfway out the door when Isabel called her name. "Hey Liz," Isabel paused before continuing. "Do you think under different circumstances we could have been friends? I know it's a stretch but…"

"Believe me Isabel, we have more in common than you think," Liz assured her before exiting the locker room.

-&-

Several hours later, Liz sat on a bar stool watching Maria as she served drinks. She was on her first break of the night. The club was even more jam packed than usual, which had been keeping all the wait staff pretty busy. For once, Liz welcomed the loud music blaring from the sound system. It left her very little room for dwelling on what couldn't be. Technically, she could have gone home at any time. But she wanted one more glimpse of Max. She needed one more glimpse of Max. Even if that glimpse was from afar. Whatever song he sang tonight would be her swan song and she wanted to remember it.

"How you holding up chica?" Maria commiserated.

"Not good," Liz smiled wryly.

"Liz, would you _please_ just talk to Max," Maria insisted.

"I know you mean well, Maria. But would you just leave it alone," Liz spoke firmly. "Some things just aren't meant to be. And every time you open your mouth you fill me with false hope. Don't you understand that false hope is worse than no hope?"

"Well, excuse me for caring," Maria said offended.

"Maria, don't," Liz reached out to cover Maria's hand as she wiped the bar's counter furiously. "I don't want to leave with you angry at me too."

"I'm not angry chica, I'm just sad," Maria choked tears in her eyes.

"I know. I think I'm going to call it a night," Liz decided. There was no use in sticking around. She was just prolonging the inevitable, and making other people miserable in the process.

"You sure?" Maria questioned.

"Yeah. I have a lot of packing to do," Liz smiled ironically. She was using that lame excuse a lot tonight.

"Call me tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"I will," Liz lied before heading for the locker room. Quickly changing her clothes, she headed for the back exit. She had almost made her escape when she bumped into Max who was on his way in the door.

"Sorry," Liz mumbled as they collided.

"Me too," Max said backing up a few inches so he could see into Liz's eyes. "So you're leaving early?" Max made a reference to Liz's lack of uniform.

"And you're running late," Liz glanced quickly at her watch.

"Yeah, well I had a lot of thinking to do," Max's mouth quirked slightly though his eyes remained serious.

"Um," Liz said awkwardly at a lost for words. "I really should be getting home," she tried to go around Max. He grabbed her arm forcing her to face him once again.

"Liz," he whispered while staring intensely into her eyes.

"Yeah," she managed to choke with her mouth being so dry.

"Nothing," he let his hand fall from her arm, as his lashes fell over his eyes.

Liz said not a word. She merely opened the door and stepped out into the cool night breeze. She leaned back against the closed door as tears ran down her face. That was the problem between her and Max. It was not what they said, but what they didn't say.

**A/N:** I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but it was getting entirely too long. And like I said before, when a chapter is to long things get missed. I swear the next chapter is the last. The chapter title doesn't make much sense right now, but it will in part two.


	19. Breakaway pt 2

**A/N:** Well, this is it kiddies, the last chapter. A special thanks to all my reviewers. You guys were the best. There were so many times I wanted to give up on this story, but your reviews kept me going.

**Disclaimer: Same!**

**Chapter: 19** **Breakaway pt. 2**

"Max was arrested last night," were the first words out of Maria DeLuca's mouth as Liz opened her apartment door Saturday morning.

Maria's words landed with the force of a brick. Liz staggered.

"What?" She asked in shocked, regaining physical balance if not mental.

Maria strode into the apartment all the while ranting. "We were all leaving the club at around 3am when two plain clothes cops approached Max. They identified themselves as narcotics detectives. The bastards claimed they had an anonymous tip that Max was selling coke from the trunk of his car outside the club. I mean how laughable is that. Max selling coke?"

"Coke?" Liz stared at Maria completely out in left field.

"Cocaine. White powder. Snow," Maria ran off the list of names knowledgeably.

Maria's references dawned on Liz right about the time it dawned on her that she was still standing at the front door. Slamming it shut with a bang, she leant against it and stared at Maria in disbelief. She felt like she was staring in her own personal version of the Twighlight Zone.

"Anyway," Maria continued on hyper verbally. "The two detectives searched Max's car for a few minutes when the taller of the two crash dummies yells "bingo". Crash dummy number one then hands a brown bag to crash dummy number two, who reads Max his rights. By then, Max was so fucking stunned he didn't say a word," Maria collapsed on the sofa as she ran out of stem.

This was just too surreal. Glancing at the clock on the wall Liz noted that it was 9:22 in the morning. Max had been arrested several hours ago. Why was Maria just telling her now? "Was he released?" Liz managed to garble out. She could barely see straight let alone think.

"No," Maria said glumly causing Liz's heart to plummet. "He had an arraignment hearing 8:00 o'clock this morning where he was formally charged. Oh, my, God chica! This is really serious. They set his bail at 50,000 dollars."

This time it was Liz who collapsed onto the sofa as she crossed the room with her mouth working silently. She was finding it hard to string a coherent sentence together. "How…? What…? This is totally freakin crazy," she finally managed to mutter incredulously.

"I'm with you there sister," Maria agreed somberly. "Of course, Isabel is a wreck. Michael feels powerless, Alex keeps trying to belie the seriousness of the situation, and I…hell, I need a drink," Maria said wearily rubbing her hand across sleepy eyelids.

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked frantically. She hadn't even realized that she had included herself into the equation. But Maria had. If the situation weren't so serious she would have smiled. So much for the star crossed lovers being over.

"What can we do?" Maria threw up her hands. Michael's feelings up helplessness were going around.

"Get him a lawyer. Bail him out. Isn't it obvious?" Liz's tone was almost reproachful.

Seeing that her friend was naïve to some of the more unpleasant realities of life, Maria chose to ignore her tone of voice. "That's all good," she said instead. "But we don't exactly have money for a lawyer, let alone money for bail. Even if Philadelphia does only require you pay ten percent."

Quickly doing the calculations in her head, Liz came up with an accurate sum. "So what you're saying is that his bail is only five-thousand dollars," Liz breathed in relief.

That wasn't too bad. Or at the very least it was not insurmountable.

"Which none of us have," Maria said bursting Liz's bubble. "Not unless you have it" Maria's eyes began to glow excitedly.

"I don't," Liz said quietly bursting Maria's bubble in return. The most I can lay my hands on is about a thousand."

"Then we're right back where we started. Up shits creek without a paddle. Unless…" Maria stared at Liz speculatively, before shaking her head. "Never mind it was a bad idea."

Liz had an idea just what Maria's bad idea was. But like a voyeur of a bad car accident she just had to see it through. "Go ahead and say it, Maria" Liz encouraged her.

"Well…I know you and your father are not on the best of terms," she rushed out. But surely if you asked him for the money he'd give it to you? Wouldn't he?" Maria's eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Under normal circumstances she would never have asked this of Liz. But this was practically an emergency.

Liz smiled ironically. From the moment Maria told her the amount of Max's bail, she knew this was coming. Sure, she could ask her father for the money. He would even give it to her. But it would not come without a cost. The question was could she pay it.

"Liz," Maria's voice was uncertain as she watched her friend stare off into space. "If it's too much to ask…"

"Yeah, it is too much to ask," Liz agreed. "But Max is worth it."

**-&-**

Forty-five minutes later Liz pulled up outside her father's estate. Calling it anything less would be an insult. There, she sat in her car outside the tall intimidating gates, and tried to gather her nerves. Liz jumped when the intercom was suddenly turned on.

"May I help you?" Davis, her father's manservant asked in a starchy tone of voice.

_He always did take his job too seriously._ Liz thought with a smirk. "It's me Liz," she said just as properly.

"Pardon me Miss Elizabeth," Davis apologized. "I did not recognize your car."

_I bet you didn't_. _Snobbish ass!_ "No problem," Liz said as the gate swung inward.

Liz surveyed the property while cruising up the winding driveway. She noted that nothing had changed. It looked just as pretentious as she remembered. All one-hundred acres of it. From the center fountain to the immaculate lawns, the property spoke of affluence. Pulling her car into the four car garage, Liz took a deep calming breath. Opening the car door, she exited the car and walked towards the door on the far side of the garage.

Liz entered the huge kitchen quietly. One of the first things she noticed was their housekeeper Helen. She was bent at the waist checking on something inside the huge cast-iron stove. The smell of freshly baked bread assailed Liz's nostrils reminding her that she had not had breakfast this morning. Her stomach rumbled annoyingly. "Hello, Helen," Liz said startling the slightly rotund housekeeper.

"Liz," Helen said in surprise, her wrinkled blue eyes smiling. "It's good to see you. How have you been?" asked the dark haired housekeeper as she continued to prepare the evening meal.

"Just fine," Liz answered untruthfully. Crossing over to the percolator, she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Helen shot her a knowing look, but chose not to pursue that conversation. "If you're looking for your father he's in his office."

"Thanks Helen." Liz took a few sips of hot black coffee, squared her shoulders and exited the kitchen.

She slowly traversed the long hallway leading to her father's office. Once there, Liz paused outside the door. She lifted her hand to knock on the door before letting it fall limply to her waist. _Get it together Liz._ She silently chided herself. This was not the time for cold feet. Besides that, Parker's were never indecisive. _See, five minutes in this house and already you're thinking just like him. _Liz shivered. With that thought in mind, Liz gave the solid oak door two firm knocks.

"Come in," Jeff Parker commanded.

Liz entered the office silently and closed the door behind her. Being this up close and personal with her father again gave Liz the willies. He had not changed an inch she noted, as he stood behind his desk barking orders into the telephone. Jeff Parker was the very epitome of sophistication. His dark hair was professional styled and cut. His pin-striped Armani suit had not a crease to bee seen. Though Liz could not see his shoes, she knew from the past they were equally as expensive as his suit.

Liz was glad she had dressed appropriately for this meeting. No use in antagonizing her father right off the bat. That's why she had dressed in a pair of black D&G hipster pants, a long-sleeved fitted black shirt with embroidered stripes, and black high-heeled D&G sling-back sandals. For some strange reason she felt more empowered around her father when she wore black.

"Something has come up," Jeff Parker said into the telephone while eyeing Liz speculatively. "We will finish this later," he threatened the person on the other end.

Liz winced. She had been on the end of that particular voice before. No doubt she would be again.

"This is a surprise," Jeff said as he hung up the telephone. "I was told not to expect you until tomorrow. Have a seat Elizabeth," Jeff gestured to the chair across from his desk. "No need to stand on ceremony here," he gently mocked.

Jeff waited for Liz to be seated before seating himself. Liz knew this was more than likely another show of power than gentlemanly courtesy. It was just another form of intimidation. Something to make him feel bigger and her smaller. That's why she had wore heels. It took everything in her power not to call him on it.

"So, what can I do for you Elizabeth?" Jeff asked blandly while leaning back in his chair.

"I need a favor," Liz said staring him straight in the eye. She cut right to the chase. This was not the time for games.

"I'm listening," Jeff said calmly, his smile almost feral. Like a shark after its prey, he was smelling blood.

"I need five-thousand dollars," Liz tossed out quickly. "A friend of mine is in trouble."

"Hmm," Jeff just stared at Liz.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Liz snapped after a few seconds. There was nothing she hated more than her father's games of cat and mouse.

"Depends," Jeff's smile was ominous.

_Here it goes._ "Depends on what?" Liz braced herself.

"Well, as you may know, for the past year I've been unsuccessfully attempting a merger with Wentworth Industries in N.Y. Anyway, old Charlie and I have finally reached an agreement."

"Dad, as happy as I'm sure that makes you. What does it have to do with me?" Liz questioned impatiently.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Well, it seems that Charles Wentworth has a son around your age. As part of our agreement we've decided to merge our families too," Jeff folded his hands with a self satisfied smile on his face.

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" Liz jumped up from her seat.

"Of course, you'll be given several weeks to get to know each other before the announcement is made," Jeff continued. He completely ignored Liz's outburst. But that was Jeff Parker for you. He just kept on rolling. Right over any obstacle in his way.

"I always knew you were delusional but this is taking it too far," Liz ran a shaking hand through her hair, dislodging her French twist.

"On the contrary. My facilities are fully intact. Either you do what I say Elizabeth, or your "friend" is going to do some serious time.

"Oh my God," Liz's expression was stunned. "Tell me you didn't have him set up! Even you could not be that ruthless," she cried.

"Why not?" Jeff smirked. "You attribute every other contemptible deed to me. Why not this?"

"Daddy, just tell me you had nothing to do with this and I will believe you," Liz pleaded. Tears gleamed in her eyes and her mouth trembled. She had tried to convince herself that she hated her father. Though deep in her heart she really didn't. Some childish part of her still held onto the belief that he could be redeemed. But if he had done this to Max, it would sever any fragile tie that still held them together.

"Why should I?" Jeff's voice was almost bored. "It's not like you would believe me anyway."

"If you had nothing to do with Max being arrested, then how do you know about it," Liz asked her father point blank.

"I have my sources," Jeff said enigmatically.

"Why do you always have to play these games with me?" Liz whispered her eyes filled with hurt. "Don't you care about my feelings at all? I used to believe that I didn't need love in my life. Because that's what I learned from you. That love was nothing more than a fool's paradise," Liz laughed bitterly. "But now I see things differently. I finally realized that you were the fool. That your inability to love is your failing, and that it doesn't have to be mine. So, you go right ahead and keep playing your little power games," Liz's voice gained strength. "Because you'll be playing them by yourself. Once I walk out the door this time I'll never come back. So go ahead," Liz dared him. "Do your worst."

For the first time Liz could ever remember, her father's eyes showed remorse. Then again, the expression was so fleeting it had to have been a trick of the light. It didn't matter. She had had enough. Liz waited for Jeff to say something. To say anything. He remained stoic. His face impassive.

"Goodbye dad," Liz's voice hitched. Spinning on her heels she ran from the office. Scrambling down the hall and past a startled Helen, Liz was in her car before she knew it. As she drove through the iron gates her tears began to fall. Trying to distract herself, she turned on the radio. The song that was playing caused her tears to fall harder. Though at the same time empowered her.

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I just stared out of my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And If I'd end up happy**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I'd try to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I pray (I would pray)**

**I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

There would be no turning back this time Liz realized. The time had finally come to breakaway. There was no happiness, no future to be found at her father's house. There never was. There never would be. As she glanced down at her mother's gold and diamond cut bracelet, she knew exactly where she would get the money from for Max's bail. Even though she would never forget her mother, it was tome to breakaway from her too. Not from the memory of Nancy Parker, but form her legacy of unhappiness. Liz wanted to take a chance on love. In order to do that she had to make a change. She had to breakaway.

**A/N:** Sorry guys. I know this was supposed to be the last chapter. But what can I say? Liz's issues kind of snowballed. Sorry there was no Max and Liz interaction. However, Liz was my favorite character on the show. So, even though this is a M/L fic, she gets top billing. I swear the next chapter is the last. Btw, the song was by Kelly Clarkson.


	20. Collide

**A/N**: Newly edited chapter. Bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own.

**Chapter: 20 Collide **

Max lay on his side with his hand propping up his head up. He silently watched Liz as she slept on her stomach. _God she's beautiful_, he thought. Even while asleep her delicate beauty called to him. He smiled as he listened to her snoring softly. She was clearly exhausted. Their performance at the Showcase had brought the house down the night before. Max had business cards from several top music executives to attest to this fact. Even so, the night had not gone off with out a hitch. Make that a few hitches.

Max sighed softly as he traced the delicate arch of Liz's eyebrow with his finger. He then traced the shell of her ear, the graceful curve of her neck. He was startled by the sound of Liz's clock radio turning on. The sound of pop rock filled the air. Trust Liz not to have an ordinary alarm. They'd only been asleep for a few hours so it defiantly needed to be turned off. Max reached over Liz to turn the radio off when he felt a butterfly kiss against his bare chest.

"Leave it on," Liz whispered her voice husky from sleep. She blazed a trail of kisses across the width of his chest before saying, "I love this song."

"Me too," Max readily agreed. Anything to get the kissing to continue. He lowered his body down in the bed until he and Liz were face to face.

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shines through**_

_**You're barely waking**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you**_

"Sleep well?" He asked smoothing stray locks of hair behind Liz's ears.

"Surprisingly well all things considered," Liz replied rubbing her hand up and down Max's chest. He stiffened and shivered as one of her fingers grazed his right nipple.

"Someone woke up in a good mood," Max leaned in to whisper, their mouths centimeters apart.

_**I'm open you're closed**_

_**Where I follow, you'll go**_

_**I worry I won't see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

Liz smiled impiously her hand easing lower. That was all it took. Max's lips crashed hungrily over hers their tongues dueling for supremacy. It wasn't long before the heat between them spiraled out of control. With their eyes closed and hearts beating as one they shut out the world.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt hat fills my mind**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

**-18 Hours Earlier-**

Liz parked outside Robin's on 8th and Walnut and jumped out of the car. She strode purposely through the rotating doors and stood at the counter.

"May I help you?" The male jeweler asked a smile on his face as he approached Liz. He was middle aged dressed in a Brooks Brother suit. The trendy glasses and goatee he sported made him look a little too slick for Liz's taste. None the less this had to be done.

"I would like to sale this bracelet," Liz said, a catch in her voice as she unfastened it from around her wrist. Her mother would understand. Maybe even approve.

"Hmm," the jeweler murmured as he took the bracelet from Liz and eyed it under a magnifying glass.

Liz taped her foot impatiently. _Some professional. Couldn't he move this along a little faster? _Glancing at her Swiss watch Liz noted that it was after two. Enough was enough. She was about to tell him this when the jeweler spoke:

"Thirty-three hundred," he rattled off coolly.

"Do I look like a crack-whore to you?" Liz asked incredulously. The jeweler merely eyed her speculatively. "That's a ten thousand dollar bracelet from Tiffany's of N.Y."

"Yeah, it is," the jeweler agreed. "But it's about ten years old and the diamonds are badly misaligned."

"That's a lie! That bracelet is in perfect condition." Liz fumed.

"Look," the jeweler said nonchalantly, "either you want to sale it or you don't."

"I don't!" Liz snatched it from his slimy paws. "At least not to you. This is Jewelers Row after all. I'm sure I can get a better price." Liz spent angrily on her heels heading for the door.

"Miss wait. I'm sure we can work something out."

**-&-**

Thirty minutes later a smiling Liz entered the Criminal Justice Center on 13th and Filbert. Five minutes into her conversation with the county clerk her smile had vanished. Apparently the place where you paid a detainees bail and where he was held were totally different. Funny how Maria hadn't mentioned this when Liz called her for directions. Quickly paying the bail, Liz attained a new set of directions along with the bail receipt and headed for the Round House on 8th and Race.

Upon entering the police station Liz paused in disbelief. Now she knew why it was called the Round House. The place looked like the dumping ground for every criminal element known to man. They sat handcuffed to benches lining the poorly lit corridor. Liz spotted several characters right out of central casting. The criminals ranged from Hooker with hearts of gold to twitchy Addicts and Pimps. Liz was sure she even spotted a Dealer or two. They were truly a motley crew.

It took one of the Hookers rolling her eyes for Liz to realize she'd been standing there like a slack-jawed idiot. "Damn," she cursed softly as she began the center of attention for all criminal eyes.

Pretending not to notice the stares, she walked down the hall towards the information desk. It wasn't that easy. She traversed the walk-way like a mine field waiting for an explosion. Her nasal passages were assailed with just about every putrid odor she could think of. And some she couldn't. She recognized the sour smell of vomit and an alarming ammonia scent possibly urine. The other smells were just to foul to name.

The walls were decorated with wanted and reward posters. The place was truly dismal. She was about to congratulate herself on making it to the desk without incident when one of the would-be- felons yelled:

"Yo, baby. Wanna work for me? Classy piece of ass like you could rake in a lot of dough."

Yup. Pimp. Liz thought, blushing bright red.

"Knock it off Rico," said the aging desk sergeant. "You're in enough trouble as it is," he reminded the criminal who settled down with a chagrined expression.

"What can I do for you?" the sergeant asked, now focused on Liz.

Still fighting for composure Liz silently handed him the bail receipt. He scanned it quickly before typing something into the computer. He then made a phone call.

"He should be up in about ten minutes," the Officer garbled. He was stuffing his face with a donut at the time.

Those ten minutes turned out to be the longest ten minutes of Liz's life. In between trying not to stare at the cuffed band of miscreants, and trying to appear inconspicuous she was getting a cramp in her neck.

When Max was escorted out of a side door Liz could have screamed in relief. Rumpled and unshaven, he was the best looking thing Liz had seen in a long time.

Bleary eyed from lack of sleep, it took Max a few seconds to notice Liz standing there. He squinted disbelieving his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I was just in the neighborhood?" Liz joked staring at Max with uncertainty.

"Yeah, cause this is the type of neighborhood you would frequent." Max said skeptically while eyeing her searchingly.

Liz shrugged. "I've been known to get around. Some have even called it slumming." She said pointedly.

"Liz…" Max said imploringly.

"Could we like finish this conversation somewhere not _here_?" Liz shuddered delicately.

"Let's go," Max said placing his hand on the small of Liz's back to lead her out.

She stiffened briefly as they passed Rico. He gave her a knowing little wink.

"What was that about?" Max asked while shading his eyes. The mid-day sun was shinning brightly when they stepped outside.

Liz answered casually, "I got propositioned earlier by a real life P.I.M.P."

"What?" Max wasn't sure her heard her right. He was mildly delirious after a night in lockdown.

"Not important," Liz answered as they headed towards her car.

They drove in companionable silence for a few minutes before Max brought up the obvious. "So you paid my bail huh?"

"Yeah, well…with the Showcase being tonight I couldn't in good conscious let America's Next Pop Star go undiscovered. I figure the return on my investment will be tenfold." Liz joked.

"Then my burgeoning career thanks you. And that's Rock Star thank you very much," he said in a near perfect imitation of Elvis.

"You're welcome," Liz said lightly while keeping her eyes on the road. She was trying to keep thing non-serious. Serious would come later.

"I'll even dedicate my first hit to you. To Liz Parker. My very own brown eyed girl."

_So much for keeping things light. _Liz's smile was whimsical as she glanced into Max's earnest amber eyes. _So be it._ Liz thought before returning her eyes to the road. With a quick decisive move she changed lanes on the expressway and headed for the 30th street exit.

"Uh, Liz," Max hesitantly voiced his concerns. He knew women were notoriously bad driver but… "This isn't the way to my apartment."

"I know." She turned to glance at him. "But we need to talk. And since the gang will be at your apartment or head over to mine…we can't go to either. But don't worry. I know someplace."

Max opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Liz sounded so matter of fact and forceful he had to smile. He could learn to like that in a woman was Max's last thought before he dozed off.

**-&-**

Liz fiddled nervously with the menu while she waited for Max to return from the bathroom. He'd fallen asleep on the ride over so as soon as they reached the restaurant he gone to splash some water on his face.

"Sorry about that," Max apologized as he took his seat. He was referring to falling asleep.

"Yeah, well lack of sleep will so that to you. I don't imagine you got much rest in a jail cell."

"The place isn't exactly designed for comfort." Max smiled ruefully. When Liz merely looked at him solemnly he changed the subject. "So this place is pretty cool," he glanced around the diner. It was warm and homey with a 50's soda shop feel to it. "How'd you find it?"

Liz smiled cynically. "Not exactly the type of place a _Rich Girl _like me would patronize, huh?"

Max spoke quietly. "That's not what I said Liz. And not what I meant."

Liz smiled sadly. "Sorry Max. I know you didn't. I just get so defensive sometimes. But that's what happens when you're constantly judged by who your father is. Or worse yet, the way people think they can use you because of it. That's how I discovered Philly Diner. It was my bolt hole in college. It's only about four blocks from the main campus but most students don't hangout here. I guess it's not hip enough."

"I get it Liz," Max said sadly. And he really did. Covering her hands with his he stopped her from shredding a paper napkin. Because of a few short sentences he now understood Liz better than he had in their entire association. "How about we eat first and talk later?" Max softly suggested.

He was rewarded by Liz's grateful smile. "So what's good here besides the company?" He asked teasingly.

Nearly an hour later Max and Liz were well fed and content as they sat sipping from hot creamy coffee. The well fed part was right anyway. However the contentment was only skin deep. Neither of them was ready to broach the subject that had them sitting there.

"We can't avoid this conversation forever," Liz said tentatively.

Max's mouth lifted with dark humor. "We can try."

"Max!"

"I know, I know." He smiled charmingly. "But I love it when you say my name like that. It sounds so dominatrix I can't help but picture leather and whips,"

"Max!" Liz's voice rose in horror. She glanced around the diner with wide eyes before blushing profusely.

"Kidding, just kidding," Max threw up in hands in appeal. When ever things got too serious he resorted to joking.

"You wanna go first, or should I?" Liz asked, her expressive eyes turning serious.

"Just so we are on the same page, what are we talking about here?" Max needed clarification.

Liz shivered under his intense scrutiny. "Umm… our relationships, your drug arrest, our joint secrets. Pick one."

Max sighed. _Great_. Now she thought he was a drug dealer too. He now he had no choice but to tell her about his sordid past. His mother. A chapter of his life that he hoped was closed forever. _Fuck it_, he thought and just dove in.

"My mother was a drug addict," he said avoiding Liz's eyes. "She began as a drunk and by the time she died she done every drug under the sun including Heroin. I found her one day. On the bathroom floor," the hitch in Max's voice had Liz reaching for his hand to offer comfort.

"I tried to perform CPR but I was only ten." Max shook his head at the senselessness of his mother's death. "She died. So you see Liz I would never sell drugs. Drugs killed my mother." His eyes implored her to believe him. "I was set up." Max said, before resting his head on the table wearily.

"I know," Liz croaked while running her fingers through his dark hair as tears made a trail down her face.

Something in Liz's voice had Max lifting his head to stare at her with confused eyes. "What do you mean you know?"

Liz swallowed several times before answering. "I already knew about your mother because Maria told me. And as for you being setup…I'm almost positive my father had something to do with it," Liz whispered feeling deeply ashamed.

"Sonofabitch!" Max cursed.


	21. Collide pt 2

**A/N:** No, this is not a new chapter. I know I said I was pretty much done with Roswell, but I'm seriously considering writing a sequel to Not Just Another Girl. It still remains my favorite out of all the fics I've written. And with two years of writing experience under my belt, I finally feel I can do a sequel justice. That said, I split the last chapter into two, and made several changes. Btw, language is a little explicit in this chapter. Beware.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. **

**Chapter: 21 Collide pt/2**

By the time Liz and Max pulled up outside his apartment building both of them were emotionally spent. The retelling of their individual encounters with her father had not been pretty. They had reached the same conclusion though—Liz's father had set Max up. What if anything they could do about it was another story.

"What do we tell the others?" This was Liz's chief concern as she killed the cars engine.

"That the show must go on," Max said blithely. "Anyway, this is my problem not the groups."

"Max don't." Liz reached over to squeeze his hand. She'd never seen him like this before. Cynicism was more her forte. "Don't make light of this. And please, please don't shut me out. This is _our_ problem. And believe me when I say my father is not going to get away with this." The last was said fiercely.

"Miss Firecracker huh?" Max granted her a small smile. He loved when Liz got feisty.

"Damn straight! And we're going to keep some major ass at the Showcase tonight too."

"You do realize that the Showcase really isn't a competition. It's more like a well…a showcase for Agents and Record Executes to spot potential talent."

"Your point being?"

"None, none at all," Max said amusedly. To be on the safe side he leaned forward and gave Liz a sweet lingering kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Liz breathlessly asked, "Does this mean everything is alright between us?"

"It means we're headed in the right direction," Max breathed before kissing Liz again. Their lips clung as they breathed each other in. "But we still need to talk some more," Max said huskily as they came up for air. "It can wait to after the Showcase. I really need to get some sleep right now."

"Want some company?" Liz asked shyly.

"Not company Liz, you. Just you."

**-&-**

Liz arrived at Evolution a little before eight. She was strung tight as a bow and as nervous as a virgin on her wedding night. In fact, she hadn't even been this nervous when she lost her virginity. She paced restlessly back and forth in the tiny dressing room. What in the hell had she been thinking? She couldn't do this. She couldn't go out there and sing in front of all those people.

"I can't do this," she said out loud.

"You need to chill out chica," Maria said entering the room.

"I can't do this Maria." Liz nearly vibrated with anxiety.

"Sure you can. And that outfit is going to knock 'em dead. I couldn't have chosen better myself."

"Thanks Maria." Liz took several deep breaths and some of her nervousness dissipated. "I do look great. Don't I?" Liz joked as she turned from side to side looking at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a low-cut red halter top with a pair of black low-rise Seven Jeans with rainbow designs on the back pockets and a pair of red strapped Jimmy Choo's. Her hair hung on her shoulders in spiral curls and her makeup was flawless.

"That's more like it," Maria cheered Liz on with a huge smile. "A little vanity never hurt anyone. Besides, someone in the band should look presentable. The guys are all wearing old jeans and tee-shirts. Well, except for Alex." Maria rolled expressive eyes. "I think he's sporting a plaid button down."

The two girls giggled for what seemed like an eternity before Liz thought to ask, "Did Max here alright?" She had gone back to her own apartment at around six to get dressed. Max promised to meet her at the club.

"Since the police still have his car in custody he borrowed Michael's motorcycle. You can imagine how well that went over. Spaceboy is not impressed with my Jetta." Maria smirked.

Liz laughed. "I bet."

"Enough with the pep rally. I have to serve drinks and you have to perform. Break a leg girlfriend. Better yet break two." Maria gave Liz a quick hug before exiting the room.

More than two hours passed and Liz had watched more than half a dozen groups perform. Some were even good. Due to the overwhelming number of groups that responded to the Showcase, more than expected, the number of songs a group could perform was limited to one. That said, it was the consensus that the group would perform one of their own songs instead of covering another band.

Liz who stood back stage peeping through the second set of curtains and was momentarily startled when a kiss landed on the nape of her neck. This was quickly followed by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"You ready?" Max muttered sexily against her throat.

"Depends on what's being offered," Liz responded provocatively by grinding her ass into Max's pelvis.

"The best performance of your life," he whispered into her ear.

"In that case…"

"Would you two break it up? The last thing I need is a bout of nausea right before our performance," Michael said gruffly. He found the couples constant PDA embarrassing.

"Yeah, cause performance anxiety can be a real bitch," Alex quipped from behind him.

Max and Liz had been so caught up in each other they never heard their band mates arrive. Nor had they heard the applause as the last band finished performing. The band was exiting the stage as the main set of curtains swung closed.

"Umm…" Max began as he faced a smiling Alex and smirking Michael.

Michael held up his hand. "Not one word Maxwell. We're on in two."

The group barely finished setting up on stage when Lou began to announce them.

"And now ladies and gentlemen our last performance of the evening," he said in a grandiose manner. "My own discovery and house band, Breakout."

Liz was shocked at the size of the audience when the curtains parted. The place was full to over flowing. Might even be violating maximum capacity rules. The applause slowly died down and Max gave Alex and Michael their cue to begin instrumentals. Smiling at Liz reassuringly Max began to sing.

**(Max singing alone)**

_I know a place where we can run and hide_

_We'll all meet some place to get way_

_With time and questions and answers to find_

_There's a place in my heart that I can't erase_

_When we were young livin wild and free_

_We stood on the edge and lived in our dreams_

**(Max /Liz singing together)**

_Livin at the heart of the fire_

_Dancing in the cool of the night_

_Meet me at the heart of the fire_

_No one knows the way only you and I_

**(Liz sings while swaying back and forth staring into Max's eyes)**

_Where are we now and where have we been_

_Do you remember the way we used to be?_

**(Max sings while rocking his hips to the beat)**

_Well, I've to hell and back again_

_Was it better for you in your fantasies?_

_When we were young livin wild and free_

_We stood on the edge and lived in our dreams_

**(Max/Liz singing together intensely)**

_Livin at the heart of the fire_

_Dancin in the cool of the night_

_Meet me at the heart of the fire_

_No one knows the way only you and I…._

The applause was through the roof as Max and Liz's voices faded on the last note. Maria ran up on stage hugging Liz enthusiastically. "Oh my god chica, you guys were awesome."

"Really?" Liz asked modestly while scanning the audience.

"Yeah, you really were," Isabel agreed. "Sorry I misjudged you."

"Thanks," Liz smiled briefly.

"Yo guys," Lou gushed excited as they all congregated near the stage. "I have some people that would like to meet you."

"You guys go ahead," Liz advised the rest of the band. "I need to get out of these heels." The excuse sounded lame even to her. So she pretended not to notice Max's questioning look.

"I'll wait here for you," he said.

"No you go ahead. I'll be just a few minutes," Liz waved him off.

Max gave her an odd look followed by a quick peck on the lips before following the rest of the gang.

"I'll be right back," Liz addressed this to Isabel and Maria. They too looked at her oddly but she didn't notice. Making her way through the thinning crowd, Liz exited through the hallway and ran up the back stairs. Once inside the dressing room she sank down in a chair and tried not to hyperventilate. Color her crazy but she could have sworn she saw her father amongst the crowd when she was leaving the stage.

Twenty minutes later she'd half convinced herself that it was her imagination. That it wasn't her father she'd seen. But if it was—then it was time to face the music. Only a little sooner than she'd expected. With her game face firmly in place, Liz changed into low-heeled shoe boots and walked out of the dressing room.

She reached the bottom of the steps just as someone stepped from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Belle of the Ball," Tess said bitterly. "Prince Charming not here to protect you this time though."

_Great! Just Great_. The last thing Liz needed was a run-in with an obviously tweaked-out Tess. Her feverish looking eyes glowed menacing.

"Look Tess," Liz began patiently, "we don't know each other well enough to have a beef. So whatever your issues are, they're not with me. Better yet, why don't you go somewhere and sober up." And see maybe she should have left that last part out, Liz thought as she watched Tess's over-bright baby blues narrow. It was definitely time for this conversation to be over.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you _little_ _bitch_!" Tess shouted as Liz pushed by her. "I'm not done with you yet," She said following Liz down the hallway.

Liz picked up her pace completely ignoring her. It wasn't that she was scared of Tess, but this was not going to happen. Not tonight. Liz made it all the way to the double doors leading back to the club's main floor when Tess swung her around by the arm.

_God she's strong. Or maybe it's the drug, _Lizthought just before the shocking impact of Tess's hand blazed a trail of heat across her cheek.

Ok, drugs or no drugs, she was going to seriously kick Tess's ass. Unable to check the impulse, Liz raised her hand and slapped her across the face. Hard. The crack of palm meeting flesh was shockingly loud.

This seemed to suspend Tess for a few seconds. And then with a war cry that would have done an Indian proud she launched herself at Liz. The force of the momentum sent them crashing through the double doors and onto the club's floor. Somewhere in the background Liz could hear muffled shouts and exclamations but she was too busy fighting for her life.

Rolling on the floor in a tangle of limbs, Tess and Liz slapped punched and pulled each others hair without mercy. Liz was unaware of the hands trying to pry them apart and backhanded Max accidentally.

"Shit!" He shouted seeing stars. "Michael would you fucking grab Tess already," he said in a pained voice as finally subdued Liz.

"Now what in the hell is going on?" Max asked angrily once Michael got hold of Tess.

"Ask that crazy bitch," Liz gestured to a wild eyed Tess, "she's the one who attacked me. Unprovoked I might add."

"You had it coming." Tess smiled viciously. "Did you really think you could walk away unscathed after stealing both my man and my place in the band?"

"Wow. Big words from a dumb blonde," Liz taunted and watched Tess try to break away from Michael.

"That's enough Liz." Max gave her a slight shake. "And to be fare Tess, we were over before Liz ever arrived on the scene. And no one stole your place in the band. _You quit_."

"FUCK YOU! MR. SMOOTH." Tess spat breaking away from Michael. When she made no move towards Liz or Max he let her be. "That's your specialty right? Always say the right thing. Never antagonize anyone. Keep your Ex's as close friends. Well fuck that. I was never your friend. I almost laughed myself sick the other night when the police carted you away."

"And just what do you know about that," Isabel asked her tone artic.

Realizing she'd said to much Tess try to back peddle, "I mean I heard—"

"Skank bitch." This from Maria.

Max and Liz were frozen in disbelief as Isabel moved to tower of Tess.

"Was it you who set my brother up?" Isabel shouted this question at the other blonde. Her fists were clenched tightly at her waist and Alex began slowly easing forward in case he had to stop her.

Tess paused before saying, "So what if I did. He had it coming." And before Isabel could make a motion to stop her or hit her, Tess turned on her heels and fled the club.

For a few seconds it was so quiet you could have heard a penny drop. Then Lou said, "Too bad everyone else has gone home. They missed the real show." The joke fell flat and no one laughed.

However, the commanding voice that followed his got everyone's attention.

"Let's go Elizabeth," Jeff Parker said having witnessed the whole fiasco.

_I knew it. I just knew it!_ Liz turned around slowly to face her father.

"What are you doing here dad?" She applauded herself for keeping her voice apprehension free.

"I came here to talk some sense into you. And not a moment too soon by the look of things." Jeff frowned disapprovingly at Max.

"Would you just stop it Dad?" Liz sighed tiredly before continuing. "I freely admit to being wrong about…well, what I accused you of. But this is still _my life_. And how I choose to live it is none of your business."

"With this common punk?" Jeff gestured towards Max. "And his band of merry men?" His disdainful look encompassed the rest. "You are so far above these people. If you want a singing career that's fine. I can make it happen. Just come home…Liz," he extended his hand out to her. His eyes shinning with…love?

For about a second Liz was torn with indecision. She wanted so badly to believe that her father really loved her. She took a tiny step towards him.

Max misconstruing her motives spun on his heels and headed for the exit door. If she wanted to run back to her pampered little world who was he to stand in the way?

"Max wait. You don't understand," Liz called out to him. He kept going however.

Spinning back around to face her father Liz caught the look of triumph in his eyes. She should have known better. He was incapable of changing. "You'll say anything to get your way. Won't you?" Liz stared at her father with accusing eyes.

Jeff shrugged unapologetically. "That's the way the world works."

"Not my world," she said softly. Turning away from her father, Liz ran towards the exit to catch up with Max.

She found him in the club's parking lot. He was in the process of pulling off on Michael's motor cycle.

"Going my way?" Her eyes pleaded unknowingly.

"Get on." Max patted the seat behind him. Liz did just that and drove away.

Twenty minutes later they sat around Liz's apartment sipping coffee and listening to the radio. She spoke first, but by the time their conversation ended they'd covered all of their relationship woes from A to Z, and learned some surprising facts about each other.

For instance, Liz learned that Max had feelings of inadequacy stemming from his childhood. That his player image was just that an image, a façade. That he was really insecure when it came to their relationship. Not just about her money, but why someone as special her wanted to be with someone like him. That his father was a recovering drunk, recently diagnosed with cirrhosis of the liver.

While Max discovered that Liz had a hidden need to vindicate her father. To find some good in that sly old bastard. Not just for her sake, but for her mother who had been unfortunate enough to marry him. He found out that Liz was use to her father's name opening doors for her and how her so called friends had abused this privilege over the years. More importantly, he found out that Liz was afraid of turning into her mother. Someone who was perfection on the outside while her entire world crumbled on the inside.

They sat up talking deep into the night before falling exhaustedly into Liz's bed at around 4am, to tired to do anything but sleep.

**-18 hours later. The following morning-**

Max and Liz had just finished making love and now lay in a tangle of contented sweaty limbs. All was right in their world. For the moment at least.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Liz raised her head from Max's shoulder to ask.

"Where'd that question come from?" He asked in bemusement.

"I was just thinking. What if I never applied for a job at Evolution? We would have never met. I probably would have moved backed to my father's, married someone of his choosing, and ended up living a life of quiet desperation."

Max stared at her skeptically. "Who are you kidding Liz? That was never gonna be your destiny. You're way to strong minded."

"Then tell me Max Evans," Liz widened her eyes, "what's my destiny?"

Max's eyes turned serious. "I only know the part I'm hoping for."

Moved beyond words, Liz leaned down to offer Max her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. Their road together might never be easy, but it would never be boring.

A/N2: If anyone is even remotely interested in a sequel please let me know.


End file.
